I Have To Tell
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Kai has a confession to make. In Kai’s POV. Mentions of MiguelKai and TysonKai. Last chapter: Kai's POV up!
1. Kai's POV

Title: I have to tell.  
Summary: Kai has a confession to make. In Kai's POV.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Tyson/Kai.  
Warnings: Yaoi. Angst. Kai's POV. Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

Um…I dunno. Please read.

* * *

Um…Dear diary,

I've never had a diary before so I'm not entirely sure of how I should go about this. I, however, need some place to make my confession. I can't tell anyone just yet. They wouldn't understand…

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Kai Hiwatari, Captain of the Japanese team, G Revolution. Second in command to the Blitzkrieg boys. The second strongest blader in the world, unfortunately. And lastly, boyfriend to the world Champion Tyson Granger.

Yeah, that's right. I'm dating Tyson.

It all started a few weeks after the downfall of BEGA. The media began spreading rumors of our supposed relationship. They hounded Tyson, our teammates and I to death for the truth. Tyson jumped at the idea, believing he'll give Beyblade more popularity and gain more fans in the process.

And I should be happy that I was dating the best balder in the world.

At first I was fine with just being Tyson's boyfriend. There wasn't much involved really. Just pose for the pictures, sign a few autographs and that was it. I left all the promoting to Tyson. He loved the spotlight, the cameras, the interviews. He just loved making a complete fool of himself.

And I went along with it.

Why?

Well, because this was it. This is all I'm going to get in this life. I was fine with it. Being in a loveless relationship with someone who loved the media more than he did me. We are the prefect couple, the media would tells us. So devoted to each other.

But, as weeks went by, I felt myself getting sick. I don't know if it was due to all the stress of conferences or the charade I had to put up every time I stepped outside. I'm almost afraid to admit it, but I've grown to absolutely detest Tyson Granger. I had to stop myself from literally gagging every time Tyson places his arm around my waist as he poses for a picture.

We've been together 4 months and the only time he's affectionate -and I use the word affectionate very loosely- is when he's in front of the camera. When we get home, it's straight to the kitchen to get something to eat or watch television until the wee hours of the morning. The only time he really speaks with me is when he's complaining about something or telling me to hurry up for a photo shoot. He would constantly drag me to an appointment. I have many bruises to prove it.

The first month of our relationship was ok. It was tolerable. Go out, get picture taken, sit around until Tyson has finished making a fool of himself and then go home and go our separate ways. It was bearable. I could handle it.

But then everything changed. During the second month while Tyson was out with a few new popular friends of his. I wasn't allowed to come. Apparently I'm too much of a wet blanket. I went for a walk instead and literally bumped into Miguel. Yes, Miguel from the Spanish team. They're calling themselves The Battalion now since Barthez is no longer in the picture.

It's a good thing that that egotistical bastard is gone.

Where was I? Oh right. Miguel.

Well, for whatever reason we began talking. Can't really recall what the topic of our conversations was, but, I do remember feeling surprised at how well Miguel listened to what I had to say. Not once did he brush me off, telling me that I was just being a sour-puss or something degrading as that. Like Tyson would do whenever he got the chance.

I remember actually having fun speaking with him, which was a first. I usually avoid any conversation like the plague. We talked about everything, and yet nothing really.

But then the conversation veered off to my relationship with Tyson.

The mood grew somber very quickly.

After that, everything seemed to stand still as Miguel stared at me with his deep, but sad blue eyes. The next thing I knew, Miguel had his hands wrapped gently around my upper arms and his lips were on mine.

He kissed me. Not for the cameras. Not for the media. And not as publicity. He kissed me in an empty park, under a half moon, all alone. Just the two of us.

That was my first kiss. No one has ever tried something like that before. With Tyson, I've never considered it and he never tried.

Not only was it my first kiss, it was also my first time someone embraced me without posing for the cameras. The feel of Miguel's body against mine…I can still feel the heat, the strength and gentleness in his embrace. Right there and then, I fell.

After the kiss, Miguel apologized profusely and left the park in a hurry. I watched him leave. I felt like I was in a daze. It took a few minutes for me to realize what just happened. I had just officially cheated on Tyson.

And I enjoyed it.

I couldn't sleep a wink that night. Tossing and turning all night long. I kept seeing Miguel's eyes in my head. It was at that moment did I finally realize the severity of my situation. I don't love Tyson. In fact, I'm growing to hate him. I realized that I too am a human being with needs and wants. And those needs and wants is to have someone to be with me and to like me for who I am. Not because some media mongrels thought we'd make a cute couple.

My desires seem to pull me to Miguel.

It took me a couple of days to find Miguel and when I did, I didn't know what to say. He looked guilty and depressed and before I could stop myself I lean forward and kissed him. I've never kissed anyone before so I simply placed my lips on Miguel's, silently praying that he doesn't push me away.

He didn't.

In fact, he pulled me into his arms and deepened the kiss.

I don't know what possessed me at that moment, but I ended up telling Miguel everything. I told him how I'm starting to resent Tyson. How I have these desires I don't understand. How I have this feeling of loneliness even when I'm out in public.

"I've lost sight of who I am." I remember telling him. With those exact words.

He looked at me with his big blue eyes. "Everything will be alright," he tells me.

And I believe him.

I spent the day with him, only leaving when Tyson angrily rang my phone, screaming at me, telling me that I had a photo shoot.

I had to go. The BBA are trying to rebuild their reputation. I can't just abandon them. Miguel knows that. He kissed me goodbye and tried to hide the sadness from his eyes. But I saw it. And it broke my heart.

After that moment, I dedicated my every free moment to be with Miguel. Be it a whole day, or only a couple of hours. I suppose, this is what you would called, having an affair.

Affairs are usually considered wrong. But only if you're playing with someone's heart, right? I mean, I have no love for Tyson and I doubt he has any for me. Our relationship is one of convenience. Nothing more.

But with Miguel, it's different. He's my savior.

About a month and a half in my relationship with Miguel I felt confident enough for us to graduate to the next level, if you know what I mean…

That night, while Tyson was out partying, I went over to Miguel's where we made love. We didn't have sex. We made love. Well into the night. I won't go into details, but I will tell you that was the best night of my life. I have never known such pleasure. It was so raw, so pure. Even now I get butterflies in my stomach thinking about it.

Every night when Tyson went out, I would sneak over to Miguel's. Sometimes we would make love until the morning light, or just sit down and talk about whatever comes to mind.

One night we spoke about the future. We planned that when this whole ordeal with the BBA's reputation dies down I'll leave Tyson and move in with Miguel. I've never thought about the future before, but, now I don't think I can wait that long.

Miguel.

Tyson.

Could they possibility be any more different? Miguel is calm, generous and understanding. Tyson is loud, annoying and brash. He only shows affection when we're out in public. Miguel shows affection when we're a lone. I get the feeling that he too would show his affection in public, but only to prove to everyone that we are together.

Miguel. He's just about perfect. He listens to me when I talk. He understands when I don't want to. He comforts with no questions asked. He soothes me when I'm angry. He makes me laugh when I feel angsty and want to brood. He understands when I see nothing but darkness and tries to help me see more of the light.

Like I have said before. He's damn near perfect.

He tells me that he too can't wait for us to be together. He reminds me of his feelings everyday. Be it a small gesture, a wink from across the room or a gentle squeeze of the hand when no one's looking. He would sometimes leave me little notes that would make me bite my lip to stop myself from chuckling.

I don't know how much restraint he has, but I know mine's running low.

I can definitely see the love in his eyes.

I can also see the look of jealousy and hatred that he has in his eyes when Tyson suddenly wraps me up in his arms to pose for a picture. I see the way he clenches his hands by his sides and grinds his teeth together. He's so possessive of me. Strangely, I find that a major turn on. I would like nothing more than to push Tyson aside and fall into Miguel's ever comforting chest.

Strange, isn't it? How I've turned into such a sap. Before I'd shun human contact, but now I'm actually searching for it. I can't help it though. Miguel has made me realize the desires and needs that I didn't even know I had.

With Miguel, I feel nothing but pure pleasure.

But when I'm with Tyson, there's nothing but pain and resentment. Every time he touches me I feel like punching him in the face. It's gotten so bad that I can't stand being in the same room as he is. His presence annoys me. His voice annoys me. His whole goddamn attitude annoys me.

I must have been out of my mind when I agreed to start a relationship for the sake of Beyblade. But, back then, I didn't have feelings I do now. I didn't really care. I thought this is what I deserved. Never in my life did it cross my mind that I would like to be in a loving relationship.

But, all because of this useless, loveless partnership I'm in now, I can't be free. I can't be with my soulmate.

I hate this. Sneaking around and hiding my feelings for him like this. I don't care about my reputation. I just want Miguel.

I love him.

There, I said it. I need him. I want him. I just have to be with him ever second of the day.

I don't know if anyone else is suspicious, but as of a few days ago Mr. Dickinson has been watching me with disappointing eyes. Does he know about my sham of a relationship with Tyson?

I'm not sure, but he seemed to be studying our relationship a little closer and I can no longer see disappointment in his eyes. Instead I see guilt. He seems to know. I can't say I'm surprised. He seems to know everything.

The media themselves seem a little wearily. Hilary, who loves to buy all the gossip magazines, told me there was an article about my weight. Apparently to some experts, I'm borderline anorexic.

I don't know if I am anorexic, but I do know I haven't been eating as much as I use to. I only ever eat when I'm with Miguel. I don't know why. I feel more relaxed when I'm with him and he always make sure I have at least a small bite to eat. He doesn't rush me and he eats his food with manners. I've never had a good relationship with food, but I've found myself looking forward to the food that Miguel cooks for me. He makes it…well, I'm not sure exactly. It's like he makes eating fun, if that makes any sense.

But when I eat with Tyson, watching him devour his food in an ungodly short amount of time makes me feel like I want to vomit. He also hounds me for my food, telling me there's no point in wasting it. I can go through the whole day without a bite to eat, sometimes two days, and he doesn't even mentions it.

I don't know what else the gossip magazines are saying, but Ray had cornered me a couple of times and gently asks me if there was any trouble with my relationship with the world champ. I accidentally blurted out "Yes!" once, but refused to say any more. Mainly because Tyson appeared and harshly dragged me off for a photo shoot. I glanced over my shoulder as I was being pulled away to see Ray standing there with a shocked, yet angry expression on his face.

I hope he isn't angry at me.

I've actually noticed a few people looking at with me pity in their expressions. I don't know what for, though. I've even had a self proclaim fan of Tyson's tell me that I should get out while I can. Whatever that means.

Even more strangely, the expressions of pity have been replaced by shock and anger. You see a mere two days ago I was in the kitchen, musing about how much my life sucks at the moment and Tyson appears suddenly. He abruptly opened a kitchen cupboard door and it swung back to hit the left side of my face. Because of my less than satisfactory diet, my skin didn't have it's usual resistance and now I can't see through my left eye and that side of my face is completely bruised. It hurts like hell and I'm not getting any sympathy from Tyson. In fact, he laughed at me.

Worst still, when I try to ignore him he pokes my bruise, causing me to let out a yelp of pain. So annoying. And not to mention embarrassing. Everyone would pause what they were doing to glance at me at the corner of their eyes. One time I swear to you that Max was about to cry. Hilary scolded Tyson, telling him that I was in no condition for such roughness. Ray merely snarled at him from the corner of the room. Kenny looked horrified and hid behind his laptop while Daichi would ask me where I got the bruise from, only to have Tyson cut him off.

Miguel was horrified when he first saw it. Immediately after he got over the initial shock, he started fussing over me. Usually, I hate to be fussed over, but I loved being pampered by Miguel. He seriously spoils me.

God, I hope I can find a way to get out of my relationship with Tyson soon. I hate this pain, this emptiness I get when I have to leave the comforting warmth of Miguel's arms.

That's where I am now. Lying in Miguel's arms, writing in a blank journal. He lies next to me, his arms around my waist as he sleeps. His mouth is open a bit, pouting adorably. I could just kiss him. I would, but if I move I'd wake him and he needs his sleep.

Well, anyway, I better end this now. Hopefully I'll find a way to leave Tyson and be with Miguel. A way that doesn't hurt anyone.

Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Ok, don't ask me where the hell this came from. You seriously don't want to know.

Kai: You don't even know.

That's why I said they don't want to know. Anyway, this is probably just a oneshot. If you have any ideas or would like to have a go yourself, please do. I would love to see what you come up with :3.

Please read and review.


	2. Miguel's POV

I've had one concerned reviewer, asking me not to bash the pairing Tyka. Please, don't worry. I would never, ever purposely bash a pairing. I may not like Tyka, but I don't hate it with a hellfire passion. I would never bash or flame anything, let alone a pairing. And I certainly would not attack any author or reader who likes that pairing. There are many well written Tyka fics out there, and a lot of talented Tyka authors. I have no problem with them. Not in the slightest. I will admit, I tend to torture Tyson a lot, simply because he comes off as a bit of a jerk to me. I know that not everyone feels that way and I won't say otherwise. Everyone has a character they don't like and tend to portray them as a jerk. Sadly, I'm no exception.

I just find that a lot of fics portray Kai as a jerk and I'm kinda sick of it.

I understand your concern, but please know I would never set out to bash a pairing. Truth be told, I simply don't have the guts. I'm way to bubbly!

Anyway, this fic is based on the fact that in most abusive relationships, the aggravator is usually well liked and seen as perfect by his/her peers. While the one being abused usually has a low self-esteem and should be grateful that they are even in a relationship.

I hope I cleared the waters here a bit. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This was initially going to be a oneshot, but since everyone asked so nicely, I'll turn it into a series. Please enjoy the latest installment of my new series.

* * *

Miguel's POV: 

Hey, I decided to get myself a journal too. I saw Kai scribbling in one. I didn't read it though. He said I could, but I decided that he should have some privacy. Besides, I'm pretty sure I know what's already written in it.

All too well.

A lot has happened recently. It seems just like yesterday that BEGA has finally been dismantled. I remember it quite well. The BBA are now in charge of Beyblade and Mr. Dickinson is head chairman once again.

Of course, it was just the start of rebuilding the BBA's reputation.

My team and I decided to stay in Japan for a while to help out. Spain held too many painful memories at the moment. We'll go back one day, though. One day very soon, hopefully.

We helped out with teaching the younger kids to blade, holding exhibition matches, general stuff like that. The media didn't leave us alone for a moment. They would ask us all sorts of questions, particularly ones about Tyson and Kai. I found the questions annoying, though some were amusing. I thought the ones about Kai and Tyson having a secret relationship was hysterical.

Then I heard the news.

Kai and Tyson are dating.

I thought my heart stopped at that moment.

It's funny that you don't know your own emotions until they are trampled on, do you? I didn't realize that I had unconsciously fallen in love with Kai until I heard that he was taken. There was a time that I thought I had no chance. I've seen the pictures of them together. They looked happy.

However, one offhanded comment made by Matilda prompted me to look at the pictures in a different light. The comment that Mattie made was a simple one, but somewhat powerful.

"Kai doesn't appear too happy." She said.

I squinted my eyes and tilted my head to the right, and I noticed it. She was right. The expression on Kai's face was one of slight discomfort. And fatigue. It then occurred to me that their relationship could be one of convenience. It did seem peculiar that the time they got together was when the BBA needed some positive publicity.

The media kept repeating how much of a good couple they are. How alike they are. I feared that I would be sick every time I heard those words. Alike? They're nothing alike! The only thing they have in common with each other is that they both blade!

Sorry, but, hearing Kai and Tyson's name in the same sentence tends to get me riled up.

Especially now. I'll get to why later.

I had managed to avoid Kai for about a month or so after finding out. The only reason why is because I'm selfish. It hurt to see him with Tyson draped all over him, posing to the cameras. One night I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. My mind was blank then and I don't really recall much about walking outside. I only came to reality when I bumped into someone.

It was Kai.

I immediately helped him to his feet, asking if I had hurt him. I couldn't help but notice a few bruises. Bruises I didn't do.

I don't remember how we managed to strike up a conversation, but, I do remember Kai smiling once in a while.

He has a beautiful smile.

But then, somehow, the conversation moved to his relationship. I didn't like it. And I didn't want to hear it. I was selfish back then, wasn't I? I just didn't want to hear how Tyson is treating him. Before I knew it, I had him in my arms, kissing him.

And after a moment, he kissed back.

Then it hit me. What I was doing. I couldn't believe I could have done something so stupid. I pushed away from him and ran back to my apartment. I didn't sleep a wink that night. Or the next for that matter. I believed that I ruined all chance between us.

Then Kai came to my apartment in the middle of the day.

And he kissed me.

He spent the next few hours simply telling me everything that was on his mind. Sometimes the words didn't make any sense, sometimes they left me gob-smacked. After years of keeping everything inside, the words flowed freely.

He told me how he's starting to resent Tyson. The harsh words he receives from him. The way Tyson seemed to have no respect for him. He was just a doll for him to use whenever he wants.

The way he told me everything was almost like it was somehow all his fault. It was like Tyson had no idea that he was doing anything wrong, so he deserved everything he got.

I was speechless.

And I held him in my arms the whole time. I couldn't let him go. I was afraid, I'll admit that. Afraid that if I let go, he'll leave.

And he did, only because he had to. He promised me he'll come back and I kissed him to make sure he would.

He did.

I gave him the spare key to my flat. I told him that he can come around at any time, day or night. Whether he wanted to talk to someone, or just wanted a safe haven. He spent every free moment he had here with me. And as the hours ticked by, I found myself falling more in love with him.

Gwad, I'm such a sap. Good thing this is a private journal. Though, I have no doubt I'll show it to Kai one day. When all this hiding is over.

We try to act as casual as we can around each other. Some days I even forget about Tyson and the pain Kai is going through, but, everything comes rushing back with one phone call, making me remember that life isn't that simple any more.

It never really has been, either.

I do cherish the moments between us. Every little one of them. Be it a look across the room, or when we're making love. It was Kai's decision for us to take that step further in our relationship. He said that he has never felt this strongly for anyone and wants to share every moment with me.

You see why I love him so much?

Our first time together, I'll never forget it. He was so nervous, afraid of doing something wrong. He was so shy, but eventually he became more comfortable. I was nervous as hell, too. I was afraid that I would hurt him. He has been through enough pain that I didn't want him to go through anymore. I made it my top priority to make this experience as enjoyable as possible and soon, nothing else mattered.

In the after glow, he curled up by my side and whispered that he never thought he'd experience anything that didn't involve pain. I remember telling him that I would never hurt him.

And I plan to keep that promise.

I would tell Kai when I had the chance that I love him. And ever time he would blush and ask "why?".

Why?

An easier question would be why wouldn't I?

He's an amazing person. So strong, generous, understanding. He's very selfless. And angel who puts everyone else before himself. He's unlike anyone I have ever met. So genuine, yet so humble. He has self-respect, but yet no self-esteem. If that makes any sense…

I love being able to spend time with him. Alone. Just the two of us. I've never liked the media. They're the reason why Kai is going through all this pain in the first place.

However, they are making up for it. The celebrity magazines are often running cover stories on Kai's current weight and health issues. They are also printing stories that claim that maybe Kai's relationship with Tyson isn't what it appears to be.

There are also many forums on the internet created by fans that are expressing their doubts as well. One even begged Kai to leave Tyson before things get worst.

Unfortunately, things did get worst. A few days ago Kai came to me in the middle of the night, his left side of his face completely black and blue, his eye closed due to the slight swelling. He told me it was an accident and that Tyson did it.

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I wanted to march over to Tyson's place, ram his face into a cupboard and close the door repeatedly on his head.

I didn't though. I had to calm down and take care of the bruise. It was painful for him. I couldn't touch it without him wincing in pain. I made him lay down on my bed and placed a medical ice pack on his face. I laid there with him, just holding him. He looked so lost and fragile, clutching the front of my shirt. I know he's anything but fragile, especially after what he's been through. I can't help it though. I want to protect him. I feel useless sometimes. Watching him go through all this. I try to make it as easy as possible for him to get through the day. I'd sneak him small notes, wink at him across the room and touch him softly to let him know that I was there. He seemed to appreciate it too. I noticed the way his eyes would light up when I walk into the room. Whenever he looks at me with those eyes, it makes it hard not to cross the room and gather him up in my arms.

If I lost everything I ever owned and still had Kai with me, I'd be more than happy.

I hate this invisible wall that surrounds us.

I can't imagine what it must be like for Kai. The knowledge that we can't be together because of one person. The person who seems to love making his life hell.

Tyson.

I can't even say his name without spitting it.

We'll get through this, though. This trail. And then we can do anything.

Kai is such a tower of strength for me. Yesterday he handed me an old, worn cross. He said that it belonged to his father. He placed the cross in my hand and curls his slender fingers around mine.

"Have faith." He told me. "Have faith that we will be together. That I will find a way to leave Tyson for good and no one will get hurt. We will be together, Miguel. I promise."

He's amazing, isn't he? I'm suppose to be the one supporting him through the tough times, and he offers me comfort. The thing is, most of the time he doesn't realize he's doing it. It's like he doesn't think about himself.

He often comes to me in the middle of the night with a fresh bruise. I, understandably, become upset and he apologizes for causing me to worry.

I love him so much, I just wish he wouldn't blame himself for everything that happens.

I'm also scared for him. He has never been what is considered at the healthy weight range, but, he has never been this thin before. His hip bones look like they could cut through metal and I can count his ribs at a distance. He does eat though, not as much as I would like, but I can't force him to eat. Making him eat big meals would only make him sick. He tells me that he simply does not feel like eating, unless I'm there.

After hearing that, I make sure that whenever he's over, he eats something. I'm no gourmet chef, but, he doesn't seem to mind. The first thing I'm going to do when Kai finally leaves Tyson is focus on his health. I'll probably talk him into moving to Barcelona with me. My grandparents own a hotel there, and they have a chef there who simply loves to cook. At any time of the day, or night. Though, I have a feeling that when he meets Kai, he won't leave the poor thing alone.

It's getting late, so I'll end this entry here. Hopefully Kai will be able to sneak here tonight. I can't wait to see him again.

Miguel.

---

I don't like this. I've got a bad feeling.

Kai came here late last night and he told me that he's going to finally leave Tyson. I'm ecstatic that he'll finally be away from that pig, but I can't help but feel, I don't know, scared?

Kai is too. I don't think I've ever seen him so nervous.

He told me that he couldn't take it anymore. He wants out. He finally got sick of all the snide remarks, the abuse. He's actually going to dump him. I'm glad that he has finally found the courage to leave him.

So why do I get this foreboding feeling in my chest?

Maybe I should have went with him? He left not too long ago. He insisted in doing it in person and by himself, though. He said that Tyson might get mad and he doesn't want anyone to listen to the abuse he will no doubt hurl at him. And anyone else who happens to he there.

I don't want to sound like the over-protective lover here, but, I don't think he should have went by himself.

Should I follow? I promised Kai that I wouldn't. I don't want to betray his trust. Especially not now. I love him too much to lose him now.

I hate this. This waiting. I just want Kai, here, with me. No more of this sneaking around.

It's been well over an hour and I'm about to go crazy! Surely, something must have happened. It shouldn't take this long, should it?

I'm just being paranoid, aren't I? Over-protective-boyfriend syndrome, again.

Oh! The phone. Maybe it's Kai.

Miguel.

* * *

Miguel's POV done. Next will be Ray's. Should be up soon. I hope (sweatdrops). I tried to upload this days ago, but it wouldn't let me. I was about to go crazy!

Kai: More than you already are?

Yes!

Please review.


	3. Ray's POV

Reviews: Thank you so much for reviewing! It pleases me to no end how much everyone is enjoying it!

* * *

Ray's POV:

Um, Dear journal? Notebook? Whatever…

I brought this journal because I really need to get my head sorted. The last few months have been, well, surreal. Now, especially.

Currently, I'm at the hospital, sitting next to an unconscious Kai.

How did he get here? In this state, you ask?

That's the surreal part. He's here because of Tyson.

Yes, Tyson. The world champion, Mr. friendship, Mr. Tyson I'm-the-best-thing-since-sliced-bread Granger.

Forgive my sarcasm.

Before I tell you why Kai's in the hospital, in a comatose state, I'll start from the beginning. For a little over four months now, Kai and Tyson have been in a relationship. My first reaction was one of happiness. I thought they would be good for each other. I thought Tyson would take good care of Kai. But my joy quickly subsided. I noticed that when the two of them are out in public, Tyson always has his arm around Kai's waist. I thought they must really be in love, but, as I look closer I noticed that there was no love. Tyson was merely hamming it up, posing for the cameras. As soon as any personnel of the media is out of sight he would move away from Kai and go looking for either some fans or be on the look out for any paparazzi.

It was at that moment I started to look at their relationship more suspiciously. Then, I noticed them. Bruises. Sometimes big ones. Mostly little ones, though. Kai has never liked long sleeve shirts, but as of late that's all he's been wearing. He tries to hide them from prying eyes, but, I see them. And I'm certain I'm not the only one.

When I first noticed them, I couldn't believe my eyes. I went through a stage of denial. I mean, Kai is the bad ass of Beyblade. Nothing can hurt him, right?

Apparently, I was wrong.

I don't know exactly when it started, but, I grew increasingly concern for Kai's wellbeing. And much to my relief and horror, I wasn't the only one who noticed. Hilary buys celebrity gossip magazines religiously and she showed me one particular article. It was a two page spread on Kai's health. Apparently, a few gossip journalists are concerned for the young Russian as well. They even asked a few well respected doctors what they think of Kai's currently health and weight situation. One doctor in particular was abhorred. He said that Kai is borderline anorexic and if he doesn't get help soon, he could die because of it.

I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I totally freaked out after reading the article. The severity of the situation hit me ten fold when I glanced at the supplied pictures. One picture caught my attention immediately. Kai was walking out of the BBA building, wearing an oversize jumper and loose fitting jeans. The thing is, the camera adds 10 pounds, right? And I've seen those clothes up close and let me tell you, they're the smallest articles of clothing I have ever seen.

Hilary tells me that after she read the article, she confronted Kai about it. Gently, of course. She asked him if he was having any problems with eating. Kai merely shrugs and tells her that he gives his food to Tyson. It would be wasted on him, anyway.

Kai always had little concern about himself, but, I never thought he was lacking _that _much in the self-care department.

At that point, I was still debating whether I should confront him about his relationship with Tyson. It wasn't until I read yet another article on Kai. This time, the media were wondering just where Kai got all his bruises from. They showed an array of pictures and even an doctor's diagnostic. They say what I had always feared. Those bruises were not self-imposed.

It hit me like a tonne of bricks. Kai is being abused.

I literally threw the book down and ran out to find Kai. I manage to corner him with no Tyson in sight. I knew I had to do this gently. I read somewhere that you should never get angry, or become forceful with someone you suspect of being abused, for it could push them away. The last thing I wanted to do was to have Kai distance himself from me.

I took him aside and I asked him with the softest voice I could manage, "Are you having any trouble in your relationship with Tyson?"

He blurted out a resounding, "Yes!" before he clasps his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. He took a couple of steps back and insisted that it was his fault. I wanted to ask more, but then Tyson came along and dragged him forcefully away. I saw the wince on Kai's face and I knew that Tyson had hurt him, but, I just stood there. What could I do? I can't march after them and threaten Tyson that if he hurts Kai I'll rip out his intestines with my bare hands, now can I? No matter how badly I wanted to, I know it will only make matters worst.

After that I had only manage to corner Kai once more, only to be interrupted yet again. I couldn't go visit them at home either, simply because Kai tells me that Tyson watches his favorite shows on TV and doesn't like to be disturbed.

I don't know if Tyson is purposely abusing Kai, or he's so arrogant that he doesn't see that he's doing anything wrong.

I once told Tyson not to be too rough with Kai, but, he only laughed at me and said that Kai's too much of a jerk to get hurt.

It took all my self control not to pound him into the cement there and then.

It took a whole bottle of sedatives and 5 hours of chanting "Anger is a weakness" in a meditative state not to hunt Tyson down after seeing Kai with the left side of his face completely black. I don't know how he got and he wouldn't say. I was so completely enraged that all I could do was snarl under my breath during the whole day, especially when Tyson would go over to Kai just the poke his bruise. It looked painful and after hearing him nearly scream in pain whenever the world champion touched it, proved to me that that was no accident.

It was also apparent that I wasn't the only one who thought so. Hilary immediately started to tell Tyson off, only to have him laugh and ignore her. Daichi was in awe of the bruise and wondered who could have done such a thing. Kenny was jittery and fearful during the whole day. And Max…

Max seemed to be the most traumatized. He left the group sooner than he usually does, muttering something about not feeling well. I visited him at his home above the Beyblade parts shop, meeting his father first. He looked haggard and confused. He said that Max came home in a state and locked himself in his room. After a few minutes of coaxing him to let me in, I felt my blood boil even more.

Max had been crying.

I asked what was wrong, already knowing the answer. He looked at me with his red rimmed, baby blue eyes and asked; "Why is Tyson acting like this?"

I couldn't answer him.

Looking back over what has happened, I can't help but be angry with myself. I saw all the signs, and yet, I did nothing. And it lead to this. Kai in the hospital.

I haven't explained why Kai is the hospital yet, have I?

Apparently, Kai tried to break up with Tyson. He thought it would have been best to tell him in person, feeling that he at least owed him that. Well, Tyson didn't like that. No one says no to him and they certainly don't dump him. He grabbed Kai by the arms and yelled at him, shaking him violently. He threatened him, telling him that he can't dump him, the media loves them. He tells Kai that he is nothing without him and that no one would want an broken, useless thing like him.

He then threw him against a brick wall.

There was a resounding crack and Kai slumped to the ground.

And Tyson left him there.

I wasn't there when it happened, however, a few of the paparazzi were. They caught the whole thing on camera. And now it's all over the news. Not the video itself, though, as the police has that to analyze for evidence if Tyson is ever charged.

One of the camera man was in the right state of mind to call for an ambulance. They rushed out to help him, one camera man actually dumped his camera to administrate first aid to Kai's unmoving body while a rival news crew filmed the whole thing.

That happened two days ago and the media are still in a frenzy.

I freaked out when I heard the news that Kai is in hospital and I went ballistic when I saw the video. I could have stopped this. I saw all the signs. I knew that Tyson was hurting Kai. Why didn't I do anything? Mr. Dickinson reminded me over and over again that there was nothing I could have done. I don't believe him, though. There must have been something!

I think everyone else is feeling the same way. Max burst into tears at the news. At first he didn't want to see the video, but, he felt that he owes it to Kai to understand what he went through. After the video he had to be sedated, he was crying so much. Hilary was in no better shape, neither was Kenny and Daichi. At first, Daichi thought that he was a strange promotion for something, and it took a few hours to tell him that this was real. The poor kid went pale and completely silent.

He hasn't spoke a word since.

All the blading teams know. News spread like wildfire through the beyblading network. The Battalion, who are staying in Japan for a while were here in an instant after I had called them. They were shocked about the whole thing, Miguel especially. He kept saying over and over again that he should have went with him. He had to be taken outside to cool down after he saw the video. He wanted Tyson's head on a silver platter.

And so do I.

All his anger dissipated when we were allowed to see Kai in his room. Miguel and I went first, as the others were simply to traumatized to see him. When we entered and saw Kai on the bed, a thick white bandage around his head, his sickly thin frame hidden under the stark white sheets, I wanted to scream. I had so much anger in me. It scared me to tell the truth. But Miguel, on the other hand…

He cried.

He quickly made his way over to Kai's bed and gently, lovingly, took Kai's hand in his, whispering something over and over again.

I tried to console him the best I could, but I couldn't get through to him. He later confessed to me that he had talked Kai into leaving Tyson. Kai had insisted on doing it alone. He knew Tyson would get angry and didn't want anyone else to be dragged in to it.

It makes me angry how selfishly charitable he is.

So, that's what happened my new journal. Sounds like a plot from one of those daytime TV soap operas, doesn't it?

I don't know what happened to Tyson and truth be told, I really don't care. He better not show his face around here, though. Things could turn violent very quickly.

The other Beyblade teams wanted to fly to Japan as support, but, with the media frenzy happening at the moment, it would be best that they stay where they are. We had to promise them that we'll inform then immediately if there are any changes as a bribe though.

I don't know about the Blitzkrieg boys, though. They know what happened, but, that was the last time I spoke to them.

Between you and me, journal, I think Tala is absolutely pissed. There was no mistaken the artic chill in Tala's voice when he found out. I'm a little surprised that they're not here yet. But I think there's a blizzard in Russia at the moment. Not too sure, though. The news won't show anything but updates about Kai's condition.

I'm praying to every God and Goddess that I know that Kai will wake up soon. Maybe if I tell him that everyone is worried about him he'll wake up just so we won't have to anymore. He's like that. Everyone else comes first, you see.

I would tell him, but, if I do I'd wake Miguel up. He has fallen asleep leaning against Kai's bed. He has been there the whole time. He cares for Kai deeply. And I think he loves him.

I don't know the details. All I know is that Miguel convinced Kai to leave Tyson. I know he's concerned for his wellbeing, but I think there's more to that. During the last couple of months, I can't help but noticed the way Miguel looked at Kai. He held this longing in his eyes. And I noticed that Kai did too.

I think, that maybe, they have formed a loving relationship behind the scenes.

If so, then we really should thank Miguel when we get the chance. He gave Kai the strength and supported him through these troubled time when all the rest of us could do is watch.

I'm sorry, Kai. Wake up soon, please. Everyone needs you.

Miguel needs you.

Ray Kon.

* * *

Um, yep, this is going to be longer than I had anticipated (sweatdrops). Tala's POV should be next. I won't do everyone as I'd probably start repeating myself :3

Please review.


	4. Tala's POV

Reviews: The warmest of thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Warnings: There's some swearing in here. Only a few words, though.

* * *

Tala's POV:

Dear fucked up journal,

It seems that there is suddenly a new rage of buying a new blank journal to scribble in. I've seen other bladers doing so and have been told it helps sort out your thoughts and emotions. I don't know if it will work, but there's no harm in trying.

Here are my thoughts. Be afraid.

What is going on?

Just what the fuck is going on?!

Kai is in the hospital. In a coma and has been for three days. The reason why he's in hospital is something I'm still trying to comprehend.

It's far too long to explain so I'll give you the short version: Kai was dating Tyson. They had some problems in their relationship. Kai tries to break up with Tyson. Tyson snaps. Tyson attacks Kai. Kai now in hospital. Media caught all on camera. Police inquiry.

That's all I really know right now.

I should be using this journal to write down my feelings, huh? Ok, lets see. There's;

Hatred.

Anger.

Disbelief.

The murderous rage to hunt Tyson down and stick his head on a pike while I do voodoo dance around it with ancient Indian war paint on my face and wearing animal fur.

So yeah, I'm a tad pissed.

When I first heard that Kai was dating Tyson, I was like "…Okay…". I never really saw it coming to tell the truth. I suppose I was just glad that he didn't chose some random fan off the street to start dating. I was all like; "Hey, at least he won't get hurt."

Feh, how wrong was I?

I don't know all the juicy gossip about their relationship, but, I was told that gossip magazines have been printing articles about their relationship in a less than flattering light. There were articles about anorexia, abuse, fatigue and neglect.

Ironic, isn't it? It was the media who brought them together because they were the shinning example of friendship and love. And then a few months down the track they begin printing articles about their relationship and how it seems to be doomed or something like that.

Yes, it's so ironic that it makes me want to puke.

It's mind-boggling, too. I mean, it's Tyson. He was everyone's friend, willing to help out whenever possible. When did he turn into a self-centered, abusive jackass?

The thing that annoys me the most out of all of this is that Tyson has no idea that he's done anything wrong. He truly believes that he can not do anything wrong. I suppose after being told that you are the greatest and that you can't do anything wrong countless of times, you begin to believe it.

It's the media's fault in a way. They hounded them to death with interviews and such. They were constantly telling Tyson that he is the best blader in the world and that no one could possibly beat him. They kept on him like he was the best thing since sliced bread, fueling his ego with praise. It happens a lot, doesn't it? Whether it is be a movie star, a business tycoon or a sports star. No matter what, if they get enough people telling them how unbeatable they are, sucking up to them, telling how much higher and more important they are then the common folk, they begin to believe it.

They fuelled Tyson's self confidence and turned him into a egotistical pig. It really couldn't be helped.

Even so, I still want his head on a silver platter for breakfast.

That is, if I could get my hands on him before any other murderous blader -or fan- does.

As far as I know -according to the new reports- is that Tyson has be arrested and taken down to the police station for questioning. No charges have been made.

Why? You ask?

Well, that's another reason why I'm so pissed. The BBA are trying to help Tyson elude the charges. They say that the boy needs professional help, not a jail cell. He needs a shrink to help get it through his head that it's not ok to physically abuse someone and that everyone is allowed to make mistakes. The psychologist will sit him down and make him talk about his feelings, tell him his thoughts, yadda yadda yadda.

I have a better idea. Why not just belt him across the forehead with a two-by-four until he realizes that beating up on someone is not cool.

I know, I'm a hypocrite, so sue me.

I suppose I should do a little bit of explaining as to why I'm at my current situation, hmm?

It was a day or so after the attack that I actually found out. Ray rang me in the early morning to tell me that Kai was in hospital. He was the only one who managed to keep it together long enough to ring and tell me. It seems meditation is good for keeping your emotions in check.

Too bad I never had the patience to learn.

Ray quickly relayed the information to me, my blood boiling with each passing second. I quickly said my goodbyes, unable to keep the coldness from my voice. I think I made him wince. Not that I practically care at that moment. I had just received a phone call that one of my best friends was in an abusive relationship and is now in hospital, in a coma. Did you really expect me to turn into doctor Phil and ask Ray how he's dealing with the whole thing? I don't bloody think so. I just wanted to get off the phone, tell the others, then pack my bag and get ready to go to Japan.

I managed to gather everyone in the dinning room and tell them what Ray told me. It was relatively easy explaining to Spencer and Bryan what had happened, but Ian proved harder. He's too young to really understand.

Thank God Spencer was there to gently explain everything to him. It must have been hard for him, for he too was absolutely fuming on the inside. There was also some guilt, too. He's the oldest of the group and makes it his responsibility to make sure everyone is well looked after. Kai and Ian especially, since they're the youngest out of us all.

Ian merely blinks, his eyes rimmed with tears. "But Kai is going to be ok, right?" He asks.

"Of course he is." Spencer replies, with a gently hand on his shoulder while the other is clenched tightly into a fist by his side.

When Spencer first found out about the relationship, he immediately said that if Tyson hurts Kai in anyway he'll rip out his internal organs and flush them down the toilet. I don't know if that was just the over-protective-brother-syndrome talking, or if he's actually psychic. It's actually quite unnerving how he somehow knew.

Bryan, on the other hand, had no problem showing his anger. He smashed the dinner table while swearing like a drunken sailor. He stormed off into the sitting room and flicks on the news, but, there was an ad break and that certainly didn't help his mood.

I have to buy a new sofa chair along with a dinner table.

Bryan too was a little weary about Kai's relationship. Only because he doesn't like Tyson. Hell, he doesn't like most people. He thinks that humans are just waiting to hurt you. Again, we seem to have another psychic in the group.

The news came on before he could destroy anything else and confirmed what we already knew. Soon after that we grabbed our stuff and headed to the airport.

Even though Kai is living in Japan, he's still a Blitzkrieg boy. And he'll always will be.

So, here we are. We landed in Japan less than a day ago. The flight was difficult and long due to the horrible weather in Russia, but we made it.

And damn, were things a mess.

Reporters were -and still are- everywhere. Fans and well wishes are gathered outside the hospital in a mass, silent vigil. Police and security guards are keeping the more obsessed and fanatical fans out. And that was just outside the hospital.

Inside was probably the worse. Nurses, doctors and even the cleaners are being hounded by reporters in hope of getting the latest news on Kai's condition. It took us the better half of an hour to push our way in.

And when we finally got in, the first person we bumped into was Claude from that Spanish team. He explained why he and his team are in Japan, but I wasn't really listening. I managed to get Kai's whereabouts from him and promptly made my way there. Spencer and Bryan went to find a doctor to get some more information about his injuries. How the doctors manage to keep that information to himself and not die is beyond me.

Anyway, I finally made it to Kai's room and I have to say that it stopped me dead in my tracks.

Kai, thinner than I have ever seen him, is lying in bed, an oxygen tube on his noise, morphine in one arm, a drip in the other, white bandages covering his equally white skin and a thick white bandaged wrapped around his head.

I don't think I've ever seen a more depressing sight.

I can't really explain what I felt. It's just so foreign to me. There's a mixture of emotions, even now I still feel them.

I was soon pulled from my thoughts, however, by Miguel who I just realized had been sitting next to Kai's bed the whole time. He stood up, an expression of guilt and fear on his face. He apologized and told me that he was the reason that Kai had decided to leave Tyson. He kept apologizing and it took me a moment to realize why he was apologizing. Apparently, Kai was fearful of Tyson's reaction to the break-up and didn't want anyone else to be there just incase things got violent. He knew that Kai was going to break up with Tyson and didn't go with him.

Before I knew what I was doing I was on the other side of the room, my hand wrapped tightly around the collar of Miguel's shirt, screaming at him, asking him why didn't he go with him. I was shaking him violently, asking him how he could be so stupid. I ignored Claude who had moved into the room and latched onto my arm as I threaten to punch Miguel.

And Miguel. He just stood there. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said; "He made me promise not to go. I didn't want to betray his trust."

I found all that so bloody typical. Kai would go out of his way to help someone, but, he hates to burden other people with his own so-called petty problems. That doesn't surprise, but, what Miguel said next did.

He told me that he didn't want to betray Kai's trust because he loved him.

I immediately let him go and took a step back in surprised. All I could do was stare at him. He couldn't look at me in the eyes. He kept his eyes on Kai the whole time.

Slowly, he began to relay to me -and Claude as well who was just as shocked as I was- what had happened over the months that this relationship had lasted. How Kai had at first resigned himself to being the partner to Tyson. How he finds himself starting to hate him. He explained to me his feelings for Kai and how they first came about. How he tried to hide it at first, but, the feelings came out anyway. How Kai was the one who first initiate the affair. How he managed to help Kai through the relationship with Tyson. How he patched up all the bruises, took care of him when he wasn't feeling well and made sure he ate something.

But the thing that struck me the most was when he told me that he wanted nothing more than to get Kai away from Tyson and to focus on his health.

I don't know why, but for whatever reason I found myself believing everything he said. And I trust him not to hurt Kai.

I don't know if it was the way he spoke, he things he said, or the way he looked at Kai the whole time, but there was something about him that made me believe that there was nothing to worry about. I don't have to doubt his feelings.

I don't know what to think anymore. It's just been so confusing. Everything has. It's been so surreal, almost like a dream and I have no idea what's going to happen next.

And that seriously pisses me off.

I made Claude promise not to tell anyone, anything what Miguel told us. No one will know yet. This relationship will not become gossip fodder for the media to use and twist into whatever they see fit. If anyone tells the media anything I will personally hunt whoever that is down and gut them like a fish. I swear to God, I will.

So that's why, my so-called beloved journal, no one will ever touch you without some serious consequences.

And I can only hope that Kai will wake up soon. Before I go out hunting.

I think I will do some hunting. I'm going to find a doctor who will tell me exactly what is wrong with Kai.

And he had better tell me the truth.

Tala Ivanov.

* * *

I tried to make this a little bit different. It was a little difficult since Tala's emotions are all over the place and he wasn't there to witness the relationship first hand, if you know what I mean. I have this little voice in my head telling me to write a descriptive series based on this. I might get around to doing one later, that is if you think it's a good idea. Please tell me what you think. Also, who would you like to see next in this fic.

Please review.


	5. Claude's POV

Reviews: The warmest thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

I believe I will do a descriptive series based on these diary entries, but I'd like to wait until I finish this series first. I would like to make the series as realistic as possible, so I'm going to do a bit of research first. Anyway, enough from me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Claude's POV:

Dear Journal,

It has been a while since I last wrote in here. Not since Miguel fired Barthez all those months ago. Those days were filled with fear and when Barthez finally left, I believed they were finally over.

But, I was wrong. I never once considered that our lives would fall into darkness once again.

It all started about four months ago, a few days after the collapse of BEGA. The very day that Kai and Tyson officially became a couple in the eyes of the media. I have no idea why I never noticed back then, but when Miguel heard the news he was devastated.

I really am an idiot. I had no idea that my best friend was -and still is- in love with the most respected and famous blader in the BBA.

Kai.

Who of which is laying in a coma a few feet in front of me.

How he got here, is something I'll never forget. Tyson put him here, in this coma. He made it look so effortless. Like it was no big deal. He grabbed Kai by the arms and threw him against a brick wall like he was a rag doll. And then…he just left him there.

Just like that.

The whole thing had been caught on camera, and I was one of a few to actually see it. I can still hear the sickening crack when Kai hit the wall. I can still see him laying there unmoving. I see it in my dreams or whenever I close my eyes.

I bet you anything that Miguel does too. After he saw the video he had to be lead out the back of the hospital to calm down. I've never seen him so angry. He was simply a whirlwind of emotions.

I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through. The thought of Tyson doing such a foul act makes me sick to my stomach. What thoughts and feelings is Miguel experiencing?

He finally found someone to love, and they end up in hospital because of someone else.

He was the one who convinced Kai to leave Tyson, and that he deserved better. He was with Kai a mere fifteen minutes before Kai confronted Tyson. One minute Kai is up and about, thinking about the future, the next he's in the hospital, in a coma.

It's truly terrifying how things can change so quickly.

And I never knew any of this until a few days ago, when Miguel admitted that he and Kai have been having an affair behind the scenes.

I'm glad that Miguel has found someone to love, but I do wish things didn't turn out this way. I like Kai. Once you get to know him, he's quite nice. He's an amazing blader, with great honor. He is also very humble in regards of himself.

Though, I thought he was humble when in fact he has no self-esteem.

It's annoying how someone else's perception of someone can alter your own, isn't it? I was told by a few people that Kai is a selfish jerk and I used to approach him like that. But, now, I feel like an idiot. I can't believe I let someone else's perception of Kai undermine my own.

Everyone is taking this hard. The Blitzkrieg boys arrived a few days after Kai was emitted into hospital in serious condition. When they arrived, they certainly got the doctors talking. I don't know exactly how Spencer or Bryan got the head doctor at the hospital here to spill the beans, but anyone with an active imagination can come up with some sort of painful interrogation procedure.

I had accompanied Tala to Kai's hospital, trying to explain to him what has been happening over the past couple of days, but he simply didn't listen to a word that I said. Not that I blame him, of course.

When we entered the starkly white room, Tala's face contorted into his expression of shock, disbelief and anger. There was something else, too, but I'm not quite sure what it was.

Miguel turned around in his seat, momentary turning his eyes away from Kai to regard Tala. He stood up from his seat and began apologizing. He kept saying that he should have went with him. Back then, I didn't quite understood what he was talking about, but apparently Tala did.

Before I could blink, Tala was across the room with his hand around Miguel's throat, yelling at him. Even though I hate to admit it, but I was frozen to the spot in shock and fear. I only managed to move forward to grab Tala's arm when he raised it. I truly believed that Tala was going to punch him, but, one sentence from Miguel caused Tala to drop him and take a step back in surprise.

"The only reason I didn't follow him is because I love him too much to betray his trust."

Shock was the only thing that really registered in my mind back then. I mean, that is not something you'd expect. I will admit that afterwards I felt a little annoyed that Miguel didn't trust me enough to tell me. He later explained that he didn't want me to know because I might feel guilty about keeping it a secret from everyone else.

He trusts me, he reassures me. And I will admit, that if I was in his position, I'd have done the same thing.

Still, that didn't ease the guilt of not realizing their relationship on my own.

After telling Tala and I the whole story, Tala seemed to sober up a little. The anger he had, some what disappeared.

He than did something that surprised us both. He placed a hand on Miguel's shoulder, and said; "I don't know why, but I trust you. I trust you not to hurt Kai."

With those words, he removes his hand and leaves the room, shaking his head.

I felt like a jerk. I mean here I am, getting annoyed because Miguel didn't tell me he was having an affair with Kai, when Tala's best friend is laying in a hospital bed, in a comatose state.

After the news sunk in and I also left the room, Tala asked me not to tell anyone what Miguel just told us. The media are not to find out about this at any cost. And I agreed. And I haven't told anyone. Not even hint at it.

A few days have passed, with no news on Kai's condition. I've been meaning to ask Tala what he has learnt from the doctors, but for whatever reason, I can't bring myself to ask. It's like I'm scared to know.

I feel so useless. Everything feels like a really bad dream. A nightmare that I have no choice but to stand by and watch. That is what I feel like. A spectator standing on the sidelines while watching a train crash. The helplessness is enormous.

Things seemed quiet down for a while, though the media is still stalking anyone who might have some information they don't, but that's nothing new. But a day ago, things were turned upside down once again.

I had just managed to convince Miguel to get some rest. He has been by Kai's bedside since day one and all the stress is really getting to him. I told him that if he didn't get any rest soon, he'll be strapped into a hospital bed in another room due to fatigue. Only when he learned that he might be separated from Kai longer than he would like did he agree to get some sleep.

I'm still kicking myself. The dedication and love Miguel has for Kai is amazing, and yet, I didn't see any of it in the past months. He either hid it incredibly well, or I'm totally oblivious to what's happening around me.

After reassuring Miguel that I would stay and watch over Kai and promising that I would call if there are any changes, he finally left to get some rest. But, not an hour had gone by when Hiro Granger suddenly appeared. He bowled into the room, then stopped dead in his tracks. I could nearly see all the color drain from his face as he stood in the room, in complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was Kai's heart monitoring machine.

I stood up from my seat, only to be pushed aside by Hiro who marched over to the bed, grabbed Kai by the shoulders, telling him to wake up and stop messing around.

Kai remained perfectly silent. Only when his heart monitor gave a sudden jolt, did I snap out of my stupor and try to push Hiro away from the bed. I feared that if Hiro started shaking him his condition will become far worse.

I held Kai up against me as Hiro finally let go and stumble back a couple of steps, his face white, his eyes wide in disbelief. Without thinking, I yelled at him.

"What the hell did you think are doing?!" I said to him. "Finishing him off?"

Not a very nice thing to say, but at that point in time I was far too angry to care. He was just lucky that Miguel, Tala or any of the Blitzkrieg boys weren't here.

I have no about that he would be in a hospital bed, too.

He kept saying 'Sorry' over and over again, saying that he had no idea that Tyson was capable of this. He never took his eyes off Kai as I laid him back down on the bed. Soon after doctors and nurses arrived, wondering what all the noise was about.

Hiro simply shook his head and ran out of the room.

It must be hard for him to comprehend. His little brother, unwittingly abusing his rival. One of the most respected bladers in the industry. The bad ass himself. It doesn't make sense. I can't even imagine the inner torment Hiro is going through. I mean, what would I do if I found out that a relative is abusing someone close to me? Who would I choose?

I suspect a lot of people are saying that Kai is the victim here. And he is, but so is Tyson's family. The hell and torment of knowing what he has done, in the public eyes. The guilt and confusion as to where they went wrong must be weighing heavily on their shoulders.

How did this all start? Was the union doomed from the start? Or did something happen to mold Tyson this way?

The only person who can answer those question is Tyson himself.

Maybe, talking with a counselor will bring forth the information, until then we can only speculate. And pray that Kai wakes up soon.

Very soon.

Claude.

* * *

Ok, Claude's entry is finished. I'll try to do everyone's -who has been requested- POV. Who should I do next?

Tyson.  
Rick.  
Michael.  
Max.  
Johnny.  
Robert.  
Hiro. (Grandpa was mentioned as well, but for the life of me I cannot do his accent)  
Miguel.  
Bryan.  
Ian.  
Spencer.

Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Please review.


	6. Bryan's POV

Review: Biggest and warmest thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate everyone for their support.

Warnings: Swearing, sarcasm, bashing of nearly everything and general prickly-ness.

Ah, sorry, I know Hiro was the favorite to be next, but I have an idea for him I'd like to play out. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. I hope you enjoy Bryan's POV, anyway.

* * *

Bryan's POV:

Dear fucking diary,

Tala tells me that I need to get my head sorted out and to do that I need to write down what I'm feeling…

Screw that. I need to fucking break something!

Or, better yet. Someone.

Ok, fine. I'll write down my feelings Dr Phil. And then we can sit down and analyze it, ok?

God dammit, Tala! Stop reading over my shoulder! I'm writing, so piss off already!

Good, he's gone. Now where was I? Oh, yeah. Plotting sweet murderous revenge against a certain, loud-mouth world champion.

If you don't know who -or should I say, what? And that pig thinks I'm human- I'm talking about, let me spell it out.

T-Y-S-O-N

I've never really liked him. Granted I don't like very much, but that's not the point here.

The point is, because of that fore mention egotistical pig, Kai is laying in a coma, in a hospital here in Japan, surrounded by vultures (aka, the media) and well wishes.

Tala tells me that Tyson has been taken into custody. Which is both good and bad. Good because the pig is under constant surveillance and he won't come after Kai again. Bad because I wasn't able to go hunting for him myself. There were a few Beyblade techniques I wanted to try out. Pity.

I bet you're all wondering -I don't know who exactly, but it sounds good- how on earth Kai ended up in a coma and why I want Tyson's head on a pike. Well, I'll start from the beginning.

About four months ago, a few weeks after the collapse of BEGA, the media hounded Kai, Tyson and anyone else who cared to listen about the suppose romantic relationship between Kai and Tyson. Tyson thought it was a good idea for them to get together. It'll give the BBA some positive publicity, which they sorely needed at that time. Because Kai lacks self-esteem, which he makes up for in selflessness, he agrees.

Of course, selfless prick!

However, after a month of dating, the positive glow of a newly formed relationship soon died and the media began painting the relationship in a less than perfect light. Anorexia, depression, abuse. It was all there. I'm told they ran countless articles about the relationship, with many respected and well-know doctors, experts and psychologists adding their input.

To put it in layman's terms; Kai is suffering from anorexia due to his unhealthy and abusive relationship with Tyson.

And what did they do about it? Absolutely nothing. Well, that's not true. They ran even more articles about him. Fat lot of good it did him, though.

Shows how concerned they were for Kai, huh?

Anyway, after two more months of this tripe, Kai had enough and decided to break up with Tyson.

Alone.

That went as well as can be expected. Due to being extremely underweight, damn near fragile, Tyson effortlessly took Kai by the arms and threw him against a wall. A brick wall. There was a sickening crack and Kai fell limp.

He's been that way ever since.

What pisses me off the most is that the whole thing was caught on camera. Couldn't one of the cameramen step in before things turned violent.

Oh, right I forgot. He would be getting in the way of a good story. Silly me.

I'm the man of the world and I have witness some terrible stuff, but not once had I ever seen something that brought such anger from me before. I'm extremely ill-tempered -I have no problem admitting that- and watching that I nearly flew into a murderous rage. Luckily -or maybe not, depends on your point of view- Spencer was there to stop me from going hunting.

I can't really remember how long Kai has been in this coma now. A week? A bit over? Seems like a year, but I know that's not true. The doctors don't know when -or if ever- he'll wake up. He hit his head pretty hard when it collided with the wall. He has a large list on injuries. Some of them weren't due because he was thrown against a wall, neither.

Ok, I suppose I should explain what injuries he has, huh? Well, let's start at the worst and work our way down. There's:

A minor fracture in his skull. They feared that there might be some blood on his brain, but thankfully there was none. Though, they can't rule out the possibility of brain damage should he ever wake up.

Several fractured rips. Mainly near his spine, which, thankfully, was not damaged in the attack.

Fractured collar bone. The doctors think it was due to the violent jerking, but they need to do some more tests to be sure. But, they need to wait until he is stabilized for that to happen. And not before. There will be _**severe** _consequences if they cause him even more pain.

Severe bruising on his upper arms. From Tyson's hands. You can clearly see the finger marks. They circle right around his arms.

A twisted ankle. Again, because of the jerking.

And several severe and unknown bruises that mar his body. Some old, some still fresh. Due to his poor health, it's hard to tell how old the bruises are. The worst one has to be the one that mars the left side of his face. It look horrid, I can tell you. It's a mixture of black, purple and dark green. It just looks, urg.

It took some colorful threats of intense pain to get the doctor to tell me what exactly was wrong with Kai. All we knew was that he was attacked and put in a coma. The only people who know the full extent of Kai's injuries are the doctor (duh), Spencer, Tala and I. The others have asked, but we don't want to really tell them. All they know is that Kai's in a coma. As devastating as that is, it's better that they don't know the whole truth just yet.

Ian doesn't know all the details, either. Spencer decided it would be best that way. The little twerp is still a little too young to understand.

Speaking of twerps, the usually loud and annoying monkey-boy of G-rev is disturbingly quiet. I don't think he has uttered a word since we got here. He comes by every day to the hospital, but he just sits in the waiting room, staring off into space.

I'm not even remotely familiar with so-called 'human emotions' but even I can tell they look and feel like shit. The guilt, anger and disbelief is definitely eating them up inside.

It's so fucking frustrating for me, ya know? I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment. Except I know about the rage. The rage to completely maim something.

I've already destroyed numerous things. There was that couch -which I never really like anyway- back home in Russia, that park bench that happened to be in my way when I went for a walk, and that old, run-down shack in the middle of nowhere that I destroyed with my blade. Falborg had fun then.

Oh, I just had a wonderful vision of Falborg pecking away at Tyson's corpse. Ah, yes, the stuff dreams are made of…

Anyway, I'm a little vague as to why Kai decided to break up with Tyson. Knowing Kai, he wouldn't do it unless there was a threat of someone else getting hurt.

But Tala tells me that Miguel was the one who convinced Kai to leave Tyson. He also said that he knew Kai was going to break up with Tyson but didn't go with him because Kai begged him not to in fear that he'll get hurt.

Ok, now that's so fucking typical.

Tala said there was more to this story, but he can't and won't tell me until he's sure they aren't any of those vultures hovering around. I understand his concern, but dammit, it doesn't help my curiosity one bit!

Another thing that's peeking my curiosity is that I was certain I saw that older Granger boy hanging around the hospital. I wonder what he wants. He's probably here to make sure Kai's not faking it.

He disappeared from my line of vision as quickly as he had entered, but some time later I swear to you that he pushed past me, pale and somewhat in a daze. Claude appeared not long after that. He stopped briefly for a moment to tell me that the doctors are watching Kai and left the hospital.

Again, I'm a little vague on the details, but it seems that after Hiro witness first hand what his brother has done put him in a state of shock. I could say that I sympathize with him, but then I would be lying through my teeth.

About a day after that, Spencer informs me that Claude -who of which seems to be more frighten of me than him- told him that Hiro is going to the police station to see if he can actually talk to Tyson face-to-face. It should be interesting to learn what the brat has to say.

Do you think the cops will allow me to have a few minutes with Tyson? Probably not, but what's the harm in trying? I'll get the answers out of him.

And scar him for life, but hopefully that won't he won't have much of a life left.

You know what, this writing down your feelings to help get your head sorted out is a loud of bullshit. What good has all this done for me? I'm not good with words and prefer to vent psychically more than verbally or emotionally.

Anyway, since I'm about done with this I suppose I should finish up with the rundown of my feelings on the matter (You happy now, Tala?). Lets see…

Hatred. Which is understandable.

Anger. I may have proved that point a few times already.

Murderous revenge. I know that this point has came across quite strongly.

The untamable urge to destroy something. Anything will do at this point in time. Anything.

Uselessness at not being able to do anything. That pretty much goes for everyone here, though.

I think that pretty much sums it up, doesn't it? I might wait a couple of days before hunting Hiro down for answers after speaking with the brat. And for his own sake, he better not pin all this on Kai.

Bryan.

* * *

Whew, another chapter done. I hope I managed to get Bryan's anger and frustrations across. He seems like the kind of guy to use violence to get his anger across, you know what I mean? Anyway, who would you like to see next. I was thinking Max, but you can choose if you want.

Please review with any comments or suggestions you would like to make.


	7. Max's POV

Reviews: Thank you all so much. I'm so glad that you guys are giving this ficlet a chance. Much adoration to you all.

* * *

Max's POV:

Dear journal,

I had to get away from the hospital. It's too much for me. Why was I at the hospital, you ask? I was there because Kai was sent there by my best friend and teammate, Tyson.

No, there wasn't an accident during a Beybattle or even training. No, it was due to something far worse. Kai was sent to the hospital after Tyson threw him against a wall because he tried to break up with him.

Yes, that's right. Kai and Tyson were dating.

Everything seemed normal when they started dating. Sure, they weren't that affectionate, but they were merely going through the initiation stage of the relationship. Neither of them had been in a relationship before, so they were just starting out.

But, after the first month, things seemed to have, I dunno, shifted? That's the only word I can think of at the moment. I don't know whether my thoughts and feelings on the relationship changed or if the relationship itself changed.

Kai has never been emotional, that's true, but during the second month he seemed, well, miserable. It was like he didn't want to be anywhere near Tyson, but felt like he had no choice. There was this sense of longing, fear and depression from him. I never realized what it meant back then, but I really wished I did.

I wasn't the only one who noticed Kai's sudden shift in moods. Ray is very perceptive of what's going on around him. I asked him what could be wrong, and Ray simply told me that he'll take care of it and not to worry.

I might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but even I noticed all the bruises that mysteriously started to appear on Kai's ungodly skinny frame.

I thought he must have just been a little careless during practice or something.

Then I saw the huge bruise on his face a few days before the attack and I felt like crying.

What startled me the most though was Tyson's take on the whole thing. He went out of his way to poke the painful looking bruise and then laugh when Kai screamed in pain. He would do it again and again. I really don't know how Kai could just sit there and take it. He never said a thing against him, nor did he try to stop him. He just sat there, resigning himself to the torture.

I couldn't stand to see anymore, so I left earlier then I usually do and ran home. I pushed passed dad and ran to my room, locking the door behind me. I just started crying and couldn't stop until later that day when Ray stopped by.

How? How could one of my best friends do something so cruel to another? It didn't make sense. Tyson had always been mindful of others.

What happened to him? He used to be so caring and friendly. Sure, he had his bad moments, constantly putting his foot in his mouth, but he would never have purposely hurt someone. Especially not Kai.

Now that I think about it, Tyson began to change about the same time as BEGA collapsed. He had always been outspoken about his Beyblade skills, but since then all he would do was brag and put people down.

After getting with Kai, Tyson made new friends, became a little more controlling, demanding and self-centered. He would constantly drag Kai whenever they had a photo shoot or media conference, telling him to smarting up and pose for the pictures, but to never, ever stand in front of him.

One day I accidentally stumbled across Tyson calling Kai a egotistical jerk to his face. Kai simply nodded like he agreed with the statement. I questioned Tyson about it later. He simply said that he was just trying to change Kai for the better.

That struck me as odd. I didn't want Kai to change. He was fine the way he was. You couldn't find a more modest or caring person. Even if you went searching for a million years. He's truly one of a kind.

But, if he doesn't wake up soon, the doctors say he never will.

I don't want Kai to die! He's like a brother to me. He was there for me whenever my dad had to work in the shop, or when my mum tells me that she won't be visiting again for the holidays due to work. My dad tried so hard to be there for me, but when he couldn't, Kai was.

No, he isn't like a brother to me. He IS a brother. I can't imagine life without him.

It's not fair. Why him? He's been through enough pain, hasn't he?

Nothing makes sense anymore. Tyson is my best friend and Kai is my brother. Two of the closest people to my heart, and now one is in a coma because of the other one. Mr. Friendship put Mr. Invincible in hospital. It's not… it just doesn't make sense!

Sorry, I'm crying again.

The whole thing, it still feel surreal to me. I guess I'm still in shock about the whole thing.

Every day since the attack I've been at the hospital, with the others waiting for Kai to awaken. It's been a week. Seven days. Seven long, excruciating days. I hate going to the hospital and I'd avoid it if there wasn't someone so close to me there. I can only stay there for a few hours at the most. I hate it and I feel like I'm letting Kai down somehow. And yet, I feel like I'm betraying Tyson if I stay.

I feel confused and very alone. I try to communicate to the All stars in America. Rick and Michael are surprising sympathetic and understanding. They too can't believe that Tyson would do something so sickening. Rick tries to sound tough, like everything will work out in the end, but I can sense that he is taking the news just as bad as everyone else in the Beyblade community. Although, talking to Rick and Michael by email has helped, I'd feel more comfortable talking with someone face to face.

I tried to talk to Ray, but he keeps muttering something about he should have done something and stupid pig-headed bladers. He keeps saying he could have prevented this, then berates himself for not doing so. He spends most of his time at the hospital, keeping a watchful gaze on the media personnel, making sure that none of them venture inside.

Hilary isn't much help at this point, either. She buys those celebrity mags to keep us up to date with what they are saying. At this point in time, all they're doing to recounting all of Kai's triumphs, while some experts try to pinpoint Tyson's turning point. I think she buys those magazines to keep herself somewhat busy. If she loses herself in the pages, then she won't have to deal with reality. Not a very healthy way to go, I guess, but it works for some.

Daichi has officially gone mute. He seems to be in some sort of a daze and the doctors fear that if something positive doesn't happen soon, he'll stay like that. I tried to get him to open up a couple of times, but he merely gives me a blank look and stays quite. The shock and disbelief must be too much for him to handle.

Kenny is busying himself with communicating with the other teams across the world. He tells me that the Majestics are trying to make their way over here. They'll probably be here soon. He doesn't say much other than that. I really don't know how he's taking it. He seems rather detached, always typing furiously on his laptop. Again, I think he just trying to hide himself from the reality of the situation.

Hiro isn't an option and neither is grandpa. Hiro had been traveling around, teaching disadvantaged kids to blade when he heard the news. It took him a couple of days, but he managed to find out and he boarded to next flight to Japan. Something happen at the hospital when he arrived, but I'm not entirely sure what. I'm told that he marched in there to find the truth, but instead found Kai beaten and in a coma. Something he was not expecting, I guess. He left the hospital worse for wear and hasn't been back since.

Grandpa has gone silent. Not once have I heard him speak his surfer/gangster talk since the attack. Not once. He stopped by the hospital a few times, only to shake his head in disbelief at the sight of Kai and wander back home to the dojo, oddly detached to everything around him. He puts up a brave front, he and Hiro, but I can see the inner anguish that they both feel. Tyson's father, Bruce, has been at a archeological dig the entire time and no one has been able to reach him yet. I can't even imagine what that would be like, finding out a week later that you're youngest son placed someone in a coma.

I'm told that either tomorrow or the next day, Grandpa and Hiro are going to the police station to see if they can actually talk to Tyson.

Maybe, we can finally hear Tyson's side of the story.

Miguel, I can't even get near. He's constantly hauled up in Kai's hospital room. I try to talk to him, only to have Ray, Claude or one of the Blitz boys stop me, telling me to leave him alone.

Claude is pretty much the same. He's been hanging around Tala ever since he and the other Blitzkrieg boys arrived a few days after the attack. Matilda and Aaron have been keeping themselves out of the way, but also trying to support their teammates.

The Blitzkrieg boys, well, they just want to go hunting. They don't want to hear Tyson's side of the story, they just want his head.

I wish they would at just listen to what he has to say. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding, after all, if it was so bad, why didn't Kai just leave?

…What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I just wrote that. But it makes sense, but then it doesn't. Oh, I really don't know what to think anymore. I wish none of this has ever happened. I wished they never got into a relationship. I wish the media didn't provoke them into one. And I wish that the BBA would have done something to prevent this from happening.

I…I feel so torn. Kai is my brother, and I should be there for him, no matter what. But, Tyson is my best friend, and I should be there with him, helping him. I don't want to chose between them, they're both so important to me.

But, what Tyson has done is inexcusable.

This whole event has seriously messed me up. I'm confusing and contradicting myself. I want to believe that Tyson would never do something like this, then a part of me says that Kai would never let Tyson hurt him like this unless there was more to it.

You know, as I sit here I'm just beginning to recall everything we went through together and my mind is immediately being drawn to all the moments that was so Kai.

I don't think there is anyone out there who has as much skill, talent or knowledge as Kai. And yet, he's more than happy to stay in the background while everyone else takes all the glory.

I'm not embarrassed to admit this. If it weren't for Kai, I would never have become the person -or teenager for that matter- I am today. I owe him so much.

He has risked so much for us, too.

He saved Ray from a rogue blade during the Asian tournament. He just appeared out of nowhere and knocked the blade away with no effort!

He saved me from being squashed under a half-meter thick security glass after the guys and I broke into the PPB headquarters. Very stupid, I know.

He saved both Hilary and Kenny from a rockslide when we were stranded on that island. And Hilary again when she stumbled off a cliff.

He saved Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary -again- from being captured after they -stupidly- broke into Team Psychiks Headquarters to find out the truth.

And lets not forget the time he risked his life to infiltrate BEGA to bring it down from the inside. He almost died.

Twice!

He's selfless in everything he does, and yet some call him a self-centered jerk.

How shallow. How shallow are these people, really? How can they call someone who saved several lives -while risking his own- self-centered?

We're the ones who are self-centered. All the signs were there, and we were totally and utterly blind to them. Why?

I'll tell you why; we didn't want to see them, that's why. We thought it was nothing to worry about. Only because, we didn't want to worry about something so dark and hideous.

We're the ones who are self-centered pricks, not Kai.

As hard as it is for me to say this, but if I really have to chose between Kai and Tyson, then I'd pick…Kai.

Please God, let him wake up soon.

Max Tate.

* * *

Little Maxie's POV done. Poor little Max was confused, wasn't he? I hope I managed to get that point across. Nyah, lets hope I can do Hiro's POV next :3 then I might try either Robert's or Spencer's POV. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Oh, is anyone else having problems with the alerts again? It's really kinda annoying.

Please review and let me know your thoughts and feelings on the whole thing so far :3 Please?


	8. Hiro's POV

Reviews: The biggest and kindest thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I do appreciate everyone taking time out to review. It helps me to write more :3

Here we are, the long awaited Hiro's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Hiro's POV:

Dear notepad-turned-journal,

Life has truly taken a turn for the bizarre. Leave Japan for a couple of months and all hell breaks loose!

This seriously can't be happening. My baby brother has been arrested, on the account of physical bodily harm.

Unreal, isn't it? Ah, but I haven't told you the clincher yet. The person he attacked was none other than Kai. Yes, Kai Hiwatari.

It wasn't in self-defense. It wasn't even an accident. Even though I wish it was, it isn't. Kai is in the hospital, in a deep coma, because Tyson couldn't stand the fact that Kai was breaking up with him.

Yes, as unbelievable as that sounds, they were in fact dating. For four months actually.

I always thought they'd be good for each other. Kai has no ego while Tyson has too much. I thought their polar opposite personalities would rub off on each other.

Well, that didn't go exactly as planned. Tyson's ego grew and he became even more brazen and outspoken, while Kai just grew increasingly withdrawn and silent. This wasn't what I was expecting to happen.

And I certainly never expected that Tyson would actually physically hurt Kai. It's not in his nature.

Was he really hurting Kai? Did he mean to?

Maybe that psychologist is right. Maybe Tyson has no idea what's going on. He doesn't understand. Maybe he thinks he's merely keeping Kai in line.

Maybe I should explain a little more. Lets see if I can remember it all. It has been a trying couple of days.

I was in the middle of Africa, teaching the local kids to Beyblade when I received word. I immediately boarded to next flight home to find out the truth. I went straight to the hospital. The only thought in my head at that time was the whole thing was some sick joke that Kai was playing to get back at Tyson for something. But all that changed as soon as I stepped into his hospital room.

Kai, laying unmoving, nearly disappearing under all the wires and bandages.

He looked like crap.

I don't really remember what transpired after that, but I do recall Claude, from that new European team yelling at me about finishing Kai off. It was then that I realized that I was practically pulling Kai off the bed.

And not once during the entire time did he move.

I now know that I was clearly in a state of shock during the whole thing, but still, that was incredibly idiotic. I could have killed him!

The next thing I knew was I was walking away from the hospital and towards the dojo. I think I might have exchanged a few words with Claude along the way, but I don't really remember. I arrived at the dojo just as Gramps was returning from a walk. We decided that night to see if we can talk with Tyson. Even though what he has done is wrong, he's still family and I will support him whatever happens.

We went to the police station a few days after that to see if we could in fact speak with Tyson. It was certainly a strange experience. We received looks that differ between disgust, sympathy and anger.

The psychologist that has been chosen to speak with Tyson was a little more sympathetic. He sat us down and then tells us all that he knows. He gave us his theory. And truth be told, I didn't really like it, but it did seem plausible.

The theory is that at the beginning of the relationship there were only a few tiny bruises, but as the days grew into week, they steadily became larger. The first time Tyson hit Kai, it was probably an accident, but seeing that Kai didn't react, he starts getting a little bolder. First he would hit Kai because he either didn't do what he wanted to do or defied him in some other way. Then, he'd hit Kai to keep him in his place and not draw attention to himself. Next he would hit Kai for the sake of hitting him, seeing how far he can go without getting caught. He went too far after that bruise to Kai's face drew more attention from then he ever could.

That was probably the last straw for Kai. He decided to break up with him a few days after that. I have to give Kai credit for having the decency to break up with him in person, but Tyson's temper got the best of him.

It was probably just the heat of the moment to make Tyson snap like that. It was almost like if he can't have him then no one will train of thought.

It was just the spur of the moment, right? He wasn't totally aware of what he was doing.

I'm afraid that those were the only thoughts running through my head at the time. I tried to come up with ways to defend Tyson.

Even after being arrested and speaking with the police department's psychologist, he still doesn't understand what all the fuss is about. It doesn't make sense as to why everyone seems so be so upset with him.

This situation is so hard to deal with logically. I mean, if Tyson knew what he was doing, it would be different. It would be easier -though, not much easier- to find out why he would hurt Kai in such a way.

But the fact of the matter is, he doesn't realize he has done anything wrong. He doesn't believe he can do anything wrong.

It's like he's psychotic. And no, not the type you see brandishing a knife in the movies. Psychotic means that he doesn't understand the consequences of his actions. He sees them, but doesn't understand them. It's like he has lost contact with reality. They're usually not psychically violent, they just don't care unless it benefits them in some way.

The psychologist thinks he might be, but he wants to do a few more tests just to make sure.

Great, my little brother has been arrested for sending Kai into a coma and the police's psychologist thinks he _might _be psychotic.

But wait, when I thought that my day couldn't get any worst, we meet Kai's family lawyer. And to say that he was disgusted with Tyson's behavior would have been an understatement. Like so many others, he wants Tyson to pay.

He was a well presented man and he introduces himself to us. He said his name, but for the life of me I can't remember it. He tells us that he is a dear friend of Kai's and he is his family's lawyer.

And he wants to have Tyson charged.

Just like that. One hell of an introduction, isn't it?

He wants Tyson stripped of all his Beyblade titles, him to resign from the BBA, banned from entering any tournaments for a year, sentence to 150 days of community service and attend counseling sessions two days a week.

It all seems like it's a bit too much of a punishment…

But, if he doesn't take the bargain, he could end up in juvenile hall, banned from Beyblade for life and stripped of his titles. That is unless we hire a lawyer who can convince the jury otherwise. But with the mounting evidence, I don't think that will be happening…

Unless, of course, Kai miraculously awakens from his coma and wants the charges dropped. But, I don't think that will be happening either.

Thank God the BBA are trying to help us.

Fortunately, before Kai's lawyer could say any more the psychologist returned, telling us we can briefly speak with Tyson. We went to a viewing room and waited.

Then the police brought him out. In handcuffs. He looked so scared and young. He looked like my baby brother again.

I immediately went over and hugged him. He was shaking quite violently. I know what he has done to Kai is wrong, but he's only a child. He doesn't deserve this.

He kept saying that he wants to talk to Kai and ask him why he's doing this to him.

He doesn't seem to understand or want to comprehend that he can't talk to Kai because he's in a coma. He just doesn't want to believe it.

Before I could stop myself, I asked him why would he hurt Kai. He tells me that he was helping him to become a better person.

Helping him? That just proves how much of a child he really is.

He also says that it's Kai's fault. He's in trouble because of him. He's the one everyone should be angry with, not him.

…It's all a little too much for me to truly comprehend at the moment.

I know it probably won't work and I'm pretty sure it's illegal, but maybe if he sees Kai in the hospital, he'll understand the consequences of his actions. I mentioned my theory to the psychologist and he says he'll see what he can do. It's a little unorthodox, but stranger things have happen, he tells me.

We left the police station later that night. We tried to stay as long as we could. I also tried to explain what has been going on, avoiding the issue that he has several murderous bladers out for his head. I didn't want to frighten or confuse him anymore than he is now.

As we walked away from the police station I could feel eyes staring at me. Everyone was looking at us with accusing eyes.

I can hear them too. The gossip. The speculations.

What type of childhood did that child have to be so self-centered?

How was that child raised?

He comes from a broken home, you know.

I feel sorry for his father. He tried so hard to give him a future and he turns into a monster.

How can anyone live with that little monster?

And so much more…

They talk to themselves, whispering behind their hands while looking directly at us. But, I can hear them. I can hear all their snide little remarks. I can hear them casting judgment and coming with ways how Tyson should be punished.

How dare they? They have no idea what they're talking about. Tyson just has a bit of a temper. He wouldn't have done it unless Kai did something.

Besides, if it was so bad, why didn't he leave sooner?

I…I'm such a bastard. I want to blame this on Kai. I want someone to believe that Kai did something to provoke Tyson, that made him lash out like he did.

But I can't.

I just can't bring myself to do so.

I need to blame someone. I can't blame Tyson. He's my baby brother. He has been under a lot of stress lately and Kai just happened to be there.

I can't blame Kai. He was there by Tyson's side for four months, promoting the BBA. He tried his best. He did it for the fans, for Mr. Dickinson and the BBA.

I can't blame the BBA or Mr. Dickinson. It wasn't his fault the BBA was sold out from underneath him.

You know who I blame? The media. It's their fault. If they didn't plant the seed that Tyson could gain more publicity and fame if he was in a relationship with Kai none of this would have happened.

It was the media who constantly fed Tyson's ego with praise and constantly putting pressure on him.

He's just a kid for Heaven's sake. He doesn't know any better. He should have been left alone.

As I said before, Tyson is my little brother and he'll always will be. I'll be there for him, even if everyone else leaves.

Hiro Granger.

* * *

Whew, that was a little different, wasn't it? Since Hiro was out in the wilderness during the whole episode, he doesn't really know what's going on so I pretty much had to start from scratch with him. So yeah, things are progressing nicely, I think.

Please review and send me your thoughts.


	9. Tyson's POV

Reviews: Biggest thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I can't believe this is so popular. Thank you :3

Warnings: Character bashing I suppose. A few swear words as well, not nothing too serious though.

Yes, I decided to do Tyson's POV. You see, I wanted to get his emotions down before he sees Kai in the hospital, so this chapter will be a little different as well. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tyson's POV:

Dear journal,

That guy, Dr. Frankenstein or something -he's a psychologist- gave me this blank note book to use as a journal or something similar. He said that it should help me get my feelings out into the open and to help me to understand things a little better.

He also said that he wants to read it later, so I'm gonna use this opportunity to get a few facts straight. I didn't do anything wrong! So why the hell have I -of all people- been arrested?!

The police keep saying that it's because of what I have done to Kai. I didn't do anything to him. Yes, I admit that I did push him around and drag him to appointments, but that doesn't mean I was hurting him. He's too stubborn and self-centered to actually get hurt. Come on! It's Kai, for Heaven's sake.

Kai's the jerk, not me! Why can't anyone see that? I was helping him to become a more likable person and this is the thanks he gives me. I've been arrested because of him.

We've been dating for four months and this is how he treats me. Typical Kai. Such a bastard.

Everyone is saying that Kai is in a coma and that I was responsible for it. Come on! Can't they see Kai is only faking it to get back at me.

Yes, I have hit him a few times, but only because he was ignoring me. He always had to do things his way and I was just getting sick of it. I have commitments that I need to take care of. The fans love me, so I have to put on a good show for them. I can't have Kai slowing me down, and taking off to do whatever it is that he does by himself.

He's such a jerk, always going off by himself. He's so inconsiderate, that's why I started to help him. It was the only way he'll listen. I have to give him a tap to make sure that he is listening to me. That's it, a tap. I'm not some sort of a thug. It's not my fault that he bruises so easily, is it? It's also not my fault that he has such a weak immune system.

And the bruise on his face was an accident. It's not my fault he was so close to the cupboard. Besides, he was off in his own little world as usual so I had to do something to get him back to reality.

Though, I must admit, it was kinda funny seeing Kai on the kitchen floor nearly crying.

It was also really funny watching Kai squirm every time I touch it. It wasn't like I was actually hurting him. He would have told me to stop if I was.

Yes, I called Kai names during the four months, but hey, who hasn't? It's not like words can hurt you. He'd just give me an infuriating blank look and nod. That's so annoying. I know he does it to piss me off.

It's also incredibly annoying how Kai disturbs me while I'm watching TV. I like to spend my afternoons watching TV in silence. I don't need him telling me that I have to answer the phone or the door. Why couldn't he do it?

Everyone says that Kai must have suffered a lot during the past months. What the hell? I mean, just what the hell are they talking about? Suffered? Kai? Puh-lease! I was the one suffering. I had to put up with him living at my place for four months. He would go for walks at all times of the day. Normally, that doesn't bother me, but he has things to do around the house and he would go for walks on days where we have interviews or other more important things.

I can't believe he considers that helping a few street kids to blade is far more important than a international interview on one of the most popular daytime talk shows.

Can you believe that sometimes he would refuse to make me something to eat? He would whine about not feeling well, or having a headache so bad that he can hardly see straight. Excuses, excuses.

It's a wonder that I managed to put up with him.

It's embarrassing going out with him. He's such a wet blanket. When we go out for lunch with media personnel, Kai would only have a small meal. The people we would have been dinning with would then turn their attention directly at him and ask if he's not feeling well. He would take all the attention off me. He does it on purpose. He's always been incredibly jealous of me.

You see why I did the things that I did? I had too. Kai was practically asking for it. It was the only way to keep him in line, so to speak. How can I possibly gain more fans when he's taking the spotlight away from me? If I don't get more fans, the BBA won't get the publicity they needed.

But then Kai had to go and screw it all up for everyone.

Can you believe he tried to dump me. Me? Of all people.

I lost my temper with him, I must admit, but can you blame me? After everything I've done for him, helping him to become a better person, he dumps me. He said that he didn't want to do it anymore and that he just couldn't handle it.

I have no idea what he was talking about. Couldn't handle what?

And can you believe that Ray, Max and Hilary are on Kai's side? Here I am, sitting in some germ infested jail cell at the police station and they're saying poor Kai.

Why haven't they come to visit me? I'll tell you why, Kai has turned them all against me. He's a bastard, and yet, everyone is treating me like I'm the worst being on the face of this planet. I just don't understand it. I'm the world champion. Everyone is suppose to love me, not hate me. I'm the best blader in the world.

_**The best. **_

So why the hell am I sitting in jail?!

It's unbelievable. Can't anyone see how much of a jerk Kai is?

I remember once Ray pulling me aside, asking me to take it a little bit easier with Kai. He sounded like I was actually hurting him. Can you believe it? It's obvious that Kai said something to him, something to convince him that I was actually hurting him. Of course, when I got home I had to punish him for making up such lies. I had too! He denied saying anything to Ray, but I know he was lying. He always lies.

When talking to Ray didn't work, he told lies to Hilary. Something about being anorexic. Yeah, like it's my fault he doesn't eat. And when he does eat, he wastes the food. He doesn't even eat all of it. It's such a waste.

I haven't spoken to Max for a while. Kai must have said something to make him avoid me. Max considered me his best friend. Why on earth would Max choose someone as cold as Kai over me, the world champion? It simply doesn't make sense.

He has even started to turn my own family against me. Hiro and Gramps have visited me. They first visited a few days after I was arrested. And do you know the first thing Hiro asked me? He asked why did I hurt Kai. He's my brother! Shouldn't he have asked why is Kai doing this to me?

And Gramps, well he just shook his head at me. He said that I need to see the truth. I do see the truth. They don't know what happened. They weren't there. I was. I was there the whole time. I know what happened during those four months and nothing happened that was my fault, but yet no one sees that.

It's Kai this and Kai that. I can't believe he's resorting to such measures to get some publicity. Making everyone believe that he's in a coma. Am I the only one who can see that he's lying?

He has them all fooled. Can they not see it?

I saw dad for the first time in six months. He visited me yesterday. Yet again, I was asked why. I'm sick of being asked why. Why? I'll tell you why. I hit him, yes, because he was being a jerk! He deserved everything that happened to me.

But what really hurts is what dad said to me after I explained for the umpteenth time why.

"I don't know who you are anymore," he said, shaking his head.

Kai's good. He managed to turn my own father against me.

They try to visit me every day. Hiro, gramps and dad, but I can see they don't want to be here. Hell, I don't want to be here. I shouldn't be here. It's all a scheme on Kai's part to get back at me for something. What that something is, I don't know.

Hell, being the cold-hearted bastard that he is, does Kai even need a reason to do something so despicable?

I want to talk to him. I want to know why he's doing this to me.

But they tell me that I can't. They say Kai's in no condition to speak to anyone right now.

Oh, and as if I need more proof that Kai is a jerk. I met his lawyer the other day. Stuck up, stiff collared prat. He walked into the room with his nose stuck up in the air, his hand holding a gold cane and his jacket over his shoulders like a cloak. His hair slick back and a small pair of glasses sitting on the end of his nose.

He's Kai's lawyer all right. Just about as uptight and arrogant as he is.

He told me on no uncertain terms that he wants me to give up blading and hand over the titles I worked so hard to get.

I always knew Kai was jealous of me being the world champion, but I didn't think he would go to such lengths to get the titles from me.

He also wants me to go to counseling. What the hell for? Why can't anyone understand that I haven't done anything wrong? Everyone in this city needs to see a counselor, not me. Am I the only normal person here?

This is all Kai's doing, so why am I the one being punished?

Doctor Frankenstein, or whatever the hell his name is -the psychologist dude I mentioned earlier- said he wanted to try something. He wants me to see for myself the condition Kai is in.

I think that's a good idea, then maybe everyone can finally see that Kai is only faking his so-called coma. I'll prove to them that they've been tricked and everyone will come crawling back to me, asking for forgiveness. I'll give it to them of course, since I'm such a nice guy.

I'll even take Kai back, just to prove how nice I really am. I'll get even more fans then.

Kai's lawyer dude didn't like the idea of me seeing Kai at first -probably afraid that I'll expose their little charade- but he relented after a few prompts from the psychologist dude.

In two days time, they want me to visit Kai.

In two days time I'll finally learn why Kai is doing this and then everyone will see that I was right all along.

In two days time I can leave this godforsaken rat-hole.

I can't wait to say 'I told you so' to everyone. Ah, it will be indeed very sweet.

Well, I better go, the psychologist dude wants to have another pointless chat. I'm getting sick of seeing him. It's like he's trying to convince me that it is all my fault.

Pft, he'll see the truth. Everyone will.

Tyson Granger.

* * *

Whew, Tyson's POV is done. Another chapter I had to start from scratch. I hope I managed to convey Tyson's emotions of how he believes that he can do no wrong and doesn't understand why everyone is upset with him somewhat. A little difficult as I have no understanding as to why anyone would want to hurt someone else. It's beyond me.

Next entry will probably be Robert and then Spencer. Well, ah, hopefully.

Oh, and Yay! The alerts are working again! (throws confetti) :3

Comments? Suggestions? Threats? Please leave a review.


	10. Robert's POV

Reviews: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate them all very much.

* * *

Robert's POV:

Dear journal,

I've had this journal for many years now. A thick book, filled with my fondest memories.

But this entry, is not something I'd care to remember years later, but I feel I must write this down.

It all started more than four months ago, all the way in Japan. The media were in a frenzy broadcasting the latest Beyblade news. "It's official", the headlines said, "Tyson and Kai are together".

I must admit, after such a bold headline I was in a state of shock. It was hard for me to comprehend that Kai held any romantic interest for Tyson. Over the years that we have known each other, we have managed to keep in contact -in fact Kai is one of only a handful that I do keep in contact with regularly- there was not a single indication that there was anything other than begrudgingly rivalry between the two.

I have not, as of yet, discovered how the two got together and why, but in the weeks that followed, the media's take with regarding the two, changed considerably.

Usually, I'm not the one to have anything to do with tabloids, but unfortunately my head maid is. She would comment on issues regarding Beyblade to me as she would go about her business. Usually I only half listen to her ramblings, but Kai's name caught my attention. True, the young enigma is often in the tabloids, but that was the first time I had stumbled across a two page spread regarding his health.

The pictures the said article held were truly startling. It is common knowledge that Kai is underweight, but his weight has never plummeted to such extremes before.

It was hardly a month after they 'officially' became a couple, and yet the media had already begun painting their relationship in a far more bleak fashion. There was hardly a magazine that did not feature an article with Kai as the main focus. As weeks went by, the articles grew more disturbing. First, there were accusations that their relationship was one of convenience, then there were neglect, eating disorders, fatigue, serious health issues, then finally, there was abuse.

The media seemed to show great concern on Kai's declining health, but it was a too good of a story to have anyone do anything about it.

I suppose, there wasn't anything they could do. In hindsight it's easy to say that they should have done this, or they should have done that. They really didn't have to do anything. They were not close to Kai himself, merely covering the story. It was up to the people around Kai, his friends, colleagues, even fans to intervene. But, they did not, which, to me, is inexcusable. Surely, there must have been signs.

Yet again, hindsight is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Looking at the past and saying there could have been something that could have been done is easy, but it's too late. It's happened, and there is little anyone can do about it.

I'm sorry, I bet you are wondering what on earth I'm on about, aren't you? I'm afraid there is more to this. I do not know the exact details, as I can only get a little bit of information from the media and from Kenny, who seems to still be in shock over the whole event.

Not that I blame him, of course. It's easy to forget that the little computer genius is only 12 years old.

A little under four months into their relationship, Kai wanted a separation, but unfortunately for him -and everyone else for that matter- Tyson did not. In a fit of rage -probably due to the fact that Kai was the one to end the relationship, and not him- Tyson grabs Kai's tiny frame in a vicious grip and throws him effortlessly against a wall, rendering him unconscious. And then, with hardly a care for Kai's well-being, Tyson turns on his heel and leaves.

Apparently, there is a video of the attack itself, but fortunately, the media has not plastered the images across the globe, as there is a police inquiry into the situation.

Though, I must admit, I'm surprised that it's not all over the internet right now. It appears that the world is still in shock.

I've heard that Tyson has been charged, but the BBA is trying to intervene so he does not have to complete a jail sentence.

I must say, after hearing such words I was disgusted. After everything Kai has done for the BBA, they seem to turn against him.

Not many people know this, but it appears that Kai actually owns a good part of the BBA. This was done after the collapse of BEGA many months ago, to prevent someone ever buying it out ever again.

It sicken me to know that after what Kai has done for them, they would rather help Tyson. I remember the anger quite vividly.

I've never felt such anger, and looking back on it, I wish I never have to ever again.

That very day that I found out, I rang Mr. Dickinson, and I demanded to know why on earth the BBA is helping Tyson after what he done to Kai. I felt that Tyson needs to learn from what he has done and I wanted him to pay by sitting in a dank, filthy jail cell until he does learn. I'm certain that a lot of people feels the same way.

Mr. Dickinson merely sighs, and tells me in a tired voice, "Kai wouldn't want that."

Those words rang true. He indeed would not want such a thing to happen to anyone, even Tyson.

My disgust towards the BBA subsided abruptly, but not my hatred towards Tyson.

There seems to be a great deal of disgust and hatred directed at Tyson. Even the people I talk to who don't know Kai that well are appalled.

As of yet, I do not know the feelings and thought of the other bladers from around the world. There will no doubt be a sense of disbelief, and the sense of feeling lost.

When Enrique first learnt of the news, he believed that the media was merely making a mountain of a mole hill, as did a lot of others. It wasn't until we received a phone call a few days later that had confirmed the reports.

Shock soon set in, and lingered for a few days after. Then, the disbelief left us and anger -or in Johnny's case, murderous rage- sets in. We wanted to fly to Japan to be of some support, but was asked to stay where we are as there was nothing but sheer pandemonium.

We agreed, but as days went by with no positive news, tension set in. Eventually, it became too much for Johnny and come hell or high water, he's going to Japan to find out just what on Heaven's name is going on.

I'm usually not the one for rash decisions, but I was quick to agree.

Oliver and Enrique wishes to accompany us, but I felt that it would be best for all involved that only Johnny and I go, as there shouldn't be too many people at the hospital at once.

That very day, we packed our essentials and boarded private jet, flying to Japan.

That is where I am right now.

Johnny is sitting opposite me, his head down and his arms tightly folded across his chest. He too is concern for Kai's health. It's true that these two don't get along well, but there is no hatred between them. You see, Johnny has a sharp tongue and short temper. He's sarcastic and witty, and finds Kai's ability to cut him down and match his wit infuriating. Still, there is no hatred, just mutual respect.

To say he's infuriated about this whole situation would be a great understatement.

Even someone as laid back as Enrique is appalled by the whole thing. There is very little in this world that manages to get under his skin, but the one thing that does more than anything on this planet, is cowards, and now he considers Tyson to be the biggest coward of them all.

Young Tyson would no doubt believes that slapping Kai around for those four months was a sign of his superiority and power, when in reality, it shows the exact opposite. It's not a show of strength, rather a pathetic display of cowardliness.

Oliver took the news extremely bad as well. He has a gentle soul and likes to see the good in people, despite their outwardly appearance, but now, he's becoming a little more cautious of people.

It's no doubt that he finds it hard to deal with. He was the first out of all of us to treat Tyson like a friend. He took him to his father's restaurant, fed him, pretty much hung around with him. He's probably wondering how on earth he could let such a little monster into his restaurant like that.

But, back then, Tyson was nothing like he is now. It makes you wonder what happened during those four months that turned him into an abusive, egotistical jerk, so quickly.

Some people are blaming stress for Tyson recent behavior. It's true that stress can affect people in different ways, but I'm afraid such an excuse does not sit well with me. Yes, Tyson may have been under stress, but the stress compares nothing to the stress Kai was under during that time.

Kai has managed to keep this information from the others, but he was unable to keep it from me.

Since the tournament in Russia three years ago, Kai has been battling his grandfather for his estate. Since his grandfather is in prison on a number of charges, Kai is trying to gain full custody of his inheritance, as a safety net should Voltaire ever be released from prison. He is still battling for it, even to this very day. He's already one of the riches people in the world, but he doesn't want the money to become even more powerful. He wants it so Voltaire, or anyone loyal to the said elder, can't get to it.

He told me once that he doesn't know what he's going to do with all the money, but he's thinking about giving a majority of it away to charity. Give it to someone who really needs it.

How I know all of this, you ask? It's simple, I'm actually quite close to Kai. We've managed to keep in contact, either through letters, emails and even an occasional phone call. True, there are a lot of things I do not know about Kai. It isn't because he doesn't trust me -or anyone else for that matter- he merely hates talking about himself. He believes that there are far more interesting things to discuss than his personal life.

I respect his privacy, but I can't say I'm too fond of his self-esteem. Someone of his class and skill, you're think he would regard himself just that little bit better.

I guess that's just the way Kai was.

I mean still is. He has not died and he won't. In situation such as this, it's important to keep one's faith. Kai is a strong willed person. He'll wake up and be back to his quiet, but considerate self in no time.

And Johnny and I will be there when it happens.

I hope we get there soon, as I grow inpatient. I resign myself on my seemingly endless patience, but if I'm impatient, I cannot even begin to imagine what Johnny is feeling right now.

Oh dear, I better end this now. Johnny has removed himself from his seat and is currently pacing. There is a Johnny rant on the way.

Robert Jurgen.

* * *

Whew, Robbie's done. This chapter was mainly to help put into perspective the other bladers point of view, since they weren't there or have seen the video, so they'll probably be feeling a little lost and confused as to what's going on. Spencer's entry will be next and then Miguel. I don't think I'll be doing all the bladers.

Also, there's a surprise in the upcoming chapters. I won't give anything away :3 So, no threatening the author, kay? (ducks an airborne TV) Eep!

Please leave any comments you like. I won't bite :3


	11. Spencer's POV

Reviews: Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope this chapter will answer a few things. Enjoy!

* * *

Spencer's POV:

Hey,

I bet you're wondering why I'm writing in this notebook. Tala and Bryan have already made an entry, so I guess I have to bite the bullet and do one too. I'm told it should help get my head and feelings into perspective.

It's a shame I don't believe it.

The only thing that will help me is to maim something.

I'm usually not a violent person -well, not as violent as Bryan- and I will tolerate a lot of things, but there is one thing, more than anything on this entire planet, that I hate and have absolutely no tolerance for, is when someone messes with one of my friends/teammates.

Who am I referring to, you ask? Kai. Yes, Kai Hiwatari, someone who had gain the reputation of being almost invincible. Currently, he is being referred to as vulnerable. Why? He's in a coma. Has been for over two weeks now.

How he got there, is something I had a feeling right from the start would happen.

A bit a background might clear things up. You see more than four months ago, Kai started dating Tyson.

Yeah, shocked the hell out of me, too.

Even though a lot of people thought they were the perfect pair and that they were made for each other, things soon started to become unraveled. There were a crapload of rumors going around at the time. Neglect, eating disorders, abuse, that sort of thing.

Which, funnily enough, turned out to be true. Yeah, the media were right about something for once. Amazing.

And, of course, some of the magazine articles are now claiming that their relationship was one of convenience from the very beginning. In fear of sounding like some preppy teenager off the street, but this has to be said, "Well, duh!" I guess it never occurred to them that they were the reason they pretended to be a couple in the first place. Maybe, someone did work it out. It hasn't been claimed as 'official' yet, as neither Tyson, nor Kai -for obviously reasons- have not made it so.

So, back to Kai. Kai could take the abuse no more and wanted to end his relationship with Tyson, who in turn attacked him, sending him to the hospital, where is he now.

You understand why I want to maim something now? Can you actually blame me?

I had a bad feeling from the very start when I found out about the relationship. I never really liked the little punk. Far too fake and preppy for me. Back then I pushed the nagging doubt into the back of my mind, believing I was merely feeling overprotective, like I usually am over the younger teammates -Ian and Kai-.

But that nagging doubt was right and I wished I had listen to it back then.

So, anyway, I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen to the little lard ball, but I do want him to pay. And pay dearly.

And, you know what? I don't believe that 'Oh, it's the medias fault. They made him do this'. That's absolute rubbish. He is old enough to make his own decisions. He could have easily said no and find another way to help the BBA, but instead he decided to chose the direction that would give him more popularity at the cost of someone else's health.

He's a self-centered, egotistical prick. He has always been like that. He's just gotten worst recently.

Everyone keeps saying that they shouldn't be so hard on Tyson and that he's only 16 years of age.

So?

So what if he's only 16 years old? That's no excuse. Age has nothing to do with a person's maturity or mental capacity.

Kai is only 15, but that didn't stop Tyson beating up someone younger than him.

Yes, that's right, Kai is only 15, going on 35.

There's a huge difference between child-like and childish. Daichi, or example, is child-like. Innocent, naïve, looking at the world with wide eyes.

Tyson, however, is childish. Being childish is someone who, if things don't go his way, he throws a fit, stamps his foot or moan and complain about how the world seems to be against him. He thinks he knows everything, when he knows very little. He's like a school yard bully, picking on only the younger, defenseless kids. A childish little thug.

Truth be told, I use to beat up kids like him for their lunch money. Yes, it's a bit hypocritical, but I really couldn't give a rat's arse what you, or anyone else thinks.

Kai also has a child-like quality to him. He has experienced many things people three-times his age only have nightmares about, but there is still this naivety to him. He can handle any traumatic event with the greatest of ease. A car crashes in front of him? No problem. Call an ambulance and get the people out of there if there is a threat of an explosion.

But the things he can't handle or understand are the little things. Being thanked, receiving a compliment, people admiring him. He simply cannot understand why anyone would want to admirer an ordinary teen like him.

Now, we all know he's anything but plain and ordinary, but that is something he truly believes is fact.

And I tell ya, it gets annoying sometimes.

So, what I'm trying to say is, age should not be a factor in this. What Tyson has committed is an adult crime, so he should be punished as an adult.

There is a rumor going around, however, that Tyson's punishment won't involve jail time. Pity, I'd like to see how long he lasts in a cell with a convicted murderer.

They want him to see and understand his actions and they -they being Tyson's family and his Psychologist- did something I'd considered to be illegal. They brought Tyson -handcuffed and surrounded by police escort- to the hospital.

Of course, everyone was hanging around at the time. I was in the waiting room with Bryan and the newly arrived Robert and Johnny -who is seriously pissed off about the whole thing- when Tyson appeared.

Mayhem soon erupted after that.

Bryan immediately called him a bastard and tried to attack him. He had to be held back by several security guards.

After hearing Bryan's yell, Tala appears with Ray and Claude behind him, confused as to what all the noise is about. Upon seeing what was transpiring, both the wolf and the neko wanted a piece of the action, and there was no way Claude could have held either one of them back, let alone both.

If someone didn't do something soon, there would be a riot and everyone involved would most likely be arrested.

So, it was lucky that Robert was there to bring things back to order. How he did it was fairly simply, but damn, was it effective.

"Stop it! If you attack him you will all be sent to jail too!" He yelled over the noise. "Kai wouldn't want to be the reason why you all got in trouble!"

The whole room went silent.

Although nearly everyone here wanted Tyson's blood, they also didn't want to bring Kai any more pain.

The murderous bladers -me included- settled for glaring heatedly at the shaking former world champion.

The plan was that Tyson would briefly see what condition Kai is in and maybe he can finally see what he has done.

No one likes the idea of Tyson being anywhere near Kai, but he was surrounded by police, security guards and several murderous bladers who could kick his ass in a heart beat, and who won't hesitate to do so.

Surely, he's not that stupid.

Fortunately, everything went without incident. But apparently Miguel had been in the room at the time. Some words were exchanged. Heated, insulting, scathing words. I'm not sure what was said exactly, but I wish I did.

It would have been good.

Miguel certainly doesn't look it, but he can have an acid tongue when it regards someone close to him.

I don't know if the realization finally sunk in yet, but when Tyson was escorted out he was a lot more somber than he was when he first stepped inside the hospital. He also had a severely red cheek. Did Miguel punch him, I don't know. I really, really wish I did, though. Just so I could congratulate him and ask how it felt.

At first, it seemed that Tyson wasn't really sure what all the fuss was about and why everyone is angry at him. But maybe now, he can finally see that there is some reason behind the anger he has been receiving.

It's too early to tell just yet, though, as all this happened just yesterday.

Speaking of Miguel, did you know he was actually the reason why Kai wanted to break up with Tyson? Miguel was the one who gave him the courage to do so.

And, why would he do that? Simple, he's in love with Kai. He told me that himself. I only found out yesterday -after Tyson's untimely appearance-, but I must say I had been a little suspicious of Miguel's relationship with Kai the moment I first stepped foot in here. It's true that everyone is devastated about what happened to Kai, but he seemed the most effected.

I caught him gently running his fingers through Kai's hair. He looked up at me and knew he was caught but said nothing to try and explain his actions. I remember walking into the room, stood right in front of him. He didn't even blink.

I asked him bluntly, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." he replies.

I have to admit, his reply stumped me for a bit. I wasn't expecting him to reply so quickly and easily. He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. You have to admire him for that, especially since I've been told that I look as intimidating as a 18 wheeler, careening out of control.

Whatever the hell that means.

Miguel then tells me that Tala already knows, and so does Claude. Tala had been wanting to tell me something for days now, but with the media lurking around, he didn't want to say. And I now understand why.

I gave Miguel a curt nod and left Kai in his care. If Tala trusts him to watch over Kai, what objections do I have?

Speaking of Tala, he seems to be spending an awful amount of time with Claude. They are often found in each others present. I suppose it's because they find comfort in each other, after all Claude's best friend is in love with Tala's best friend. I guess they're still coming to terms with it.

Bryan comes and goes. He has one hell of a temper and can only vent it out by destroying something. Now, however, it seems that he has found someone with a temper nearly as bad as his. Johnny has a pretty sharp tongue, but he's no where near as destructive as Bryan. Lets face it, no one can destroy a piece of furniture as quickly as Bryan can.

Shit! Gotta go. Doctors and nurses are making a beeline to Kai's room, all of them looking frantic. Something must have happened.

If anything bad happens to Kai and Tyson is responsible, so help me, I'll break into the cop shop and kill him myself.

Spencer.

* * *

(Laughs manically) What's happening to Kai? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. (notices readers carrying pitchforks, while screaming "witch") O.o Aw, crap. Please don't kill me!

Miguel's entry is next. Hopefully.

Please review and leave me your thoughts.


	12. Miguel's POV again

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Finally, the chapter you've all being waiting -and threatening me with bodily harm- for has arrived. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Miguel's POV:

Dear journal, diary, whatever,

I have some good news for once. Kai's awake! He woke up 2 days ago. The doctors are amazed. They believed that he would never wake up.

The best thing of all is that I was there when he did finally wake up.

I was in Kai's hospital room, holding his limp and unnervingly delicate hand in mine when I suddenly felt this light movement. I thought it was my imagination, you know, wishful thinking, but then I saw his eye twitch, then his nose wrinkled up as if in slight discomfort. I called his name a couple of times, with my heart in my throat -as you can imagine- and after a few moments that seem to drag on a lifetime he opened his eyes. His eyes were glazed and unfocused as he gazes around the room, confusion evident. He turned his head slightly to look directly at me and he spoke. It was very soft, but I heard it.

He said my name.

You have no idea how relieved I felt when Kai recognized me. The doctors said there was a chance that he could have suffered brain damaged during the attack.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice raw and he was obviously dazed. He immediately looked alarmed when I told him that he's in the hospital. It didn't occur to him that he was the one in hospital as he immediately asked who.

As gently as I could, I told him that he's the one in hospital and asked if he remembered how is got here.

Fortunately, he doesn't remember the attack, but he remembers everything before it, like how Tyson treated him and what we shared together.

He said he remembered our time together vividly.

Typical, he always knows the right thing to say, even after being in a coma for over two weeks.

I gently kissed Kai's brow and asked him to stay with me, as I didn't want to fall asleep just yet. However, a nurse decided to choose that moment to pop in and check on Kai's status. She immediately realizes that Kai had awaken and was off like a shot, gathering the other medical personnel.

"I love you." he said to me, before I was forced to leave the room. "Sorry for making you worry."

A moment after that I was pulled out of the room and pushed into the waiting room where the others had gathered the moment the medical personnel began coming from every direction, heading towards Kai's room.

As soon as they all gathered together, I blurted out that Kai woke up.

The relief on their faces is something I'll never forget.

Max's eyes immediately lit up and he immediately began hugging everyone, Ray being the first, who sighed with relief, then smile widely. Hilary started crying with relief as she hugged Matilda, who was also crying. Claude gave a little whimper of delight and threw his arms around Tala's neck, who returned the embrace, slightly startled, but relieved all the same. The older bladers were also overjoyed, but didn't show it quite as openly as the others. I guess, the news hadn't quite sunk in yet. Daichi had the most positive affect. He started talking again. He asked me all these questions about Kai; like when did he wake up, is he in pain, when can he leave, that sort of thing. I couldn't answer any of them, as I didn't really know.

I think that was the first time since this whole ordeal started that I saw emotion from Hilary. She usually kept to herself, reading magazines and only speaking when spoken too. It's actually quite scary how quickly a person's personality can change.

The same goes with Kenny. To bad he wasn't here at the time.

It's also nice to see emotions other than complete murderous rage from the Blitzkrieg boys. Sure, the rage was completely understandable, but I can't be very healthy. Hey, it might have been the only thing that kept them going.

News spread like wildfire through the Beyblade networks. Teams from all over the world had called or sent emails, asking if it was true. Kenny tells me -after he heard the news from Mr. Dickinson and raced back to the hospital with his trusty laptop- that the relief in their voices and in their emails was something that would bring tears to your eyes.

It's a shame that it took such a life-threatening, dramatic turn of events for everyone to begin appreciating Kai.

I really got to stop thinking about that. I have to focus on the future.

The news is all over the media as well. They're in a frenzy again. News reporters are trying to find a way in, bribing the medical staff and almost resorting to breaking and entering. Luckily, they can't seem to get past the police and the security. A few actually have, but then they had to face the Blitzkrieg boys.

You'll sleep better at night not knowing what they did to those vultures -I mean- poor souls.

Who am I kidding? They're all vultures and they deserved what they got. The others will no doubt agree with me.

I don't know what the media are saying exactly, as I haven't even glanced at a TV for over two weeks now.

Can you blame me?

Oh, Gramps, Hiro and Tyson's father -I think he's name is Bruce- sent a message, saying that they are relieved to hear the news as well.

Now, I have nothing against the Grangers, my problem is with Tyson, but as you can imagine, things are a little tense around their family at the moment. Apparently they've been receiving some accusing looks from those off the streets. There are hundreds of stories being whispered around town.

Anyway, when the doctors came out of Kai's room, they were shaking their heads in amazement, and muttering to themselves that there was a chance that he could have been paralyzed.

Spencer's eyebrow reached his hairline when he heard the word "paralyzed". I guess the doctor forgot to tell him that when he interrogated him a while ago.

I snuck back into his room after the doctors gave the all clear, two hours later. Two incredibly long hours later. Everyone wanted to come, but thankfully Spencer and Tala stopped them, not giving them an explanation why, although Ray did have this thoughtful look on his face…

When I entered the room, Kai was propped up in bed, gazing blankly out the window. He turned his head slightly to look at me and smiled weakly.

I quickly crossed the room and kissed him. Softly of course, I would never do anything to hurt him more than he already is. I started apologizing to him, saying that I wished I could have been there.

He then apologized, again, that he made me worried. I have to admit that I was incredibly relieved to hear those words. Why? Because it means Kai's personality hasn't changed and that he's going to be ok.

I wanted to stay as long as I could, but there was a slight knock at the door. It was Tala, I think, warning me that the others were getting impatient. I kissed him again, and then reluctantly left, promising that I'd return. He looked at me with tired eyes, not wanting me to go, but knows that I had too. I left the room because the others wanted some privacy when they speak with Kai.

There is a lot of issues that need to be sorted and explaining their emotions and getting it all off their chests might help considerably.

After I left the room and everyone else entered, Tala and Claude lingered back. Tala placed his hand on my shoulder and told me to let it go.

And I collapsed.

It's kinda hard to explain. I think all the stress finally got to me. Before I had to hold myself together because I didn't want to upset everyone else more then they already were. I cried into Claude's chest, telling him how scared I was of losing Kai to how much I hate Tyson and how I punched him…

Yeah, I punched him. I think I might have fractured his cheek bone.

A few days ago, actually a day before Kai woke up, Tyson -surrounded by police and security guards for _his_ protection- entered the hospital and into Kai's room. Something about seeing the error of his ways.

I'm just so grateful that I was there at the time.

Immediately, he started yelling at Kai, asking him why is he doing this to him. He called Kai a liar and a bastard. He made me so angry and I, well, I punched him. He never saw it coming.

He stumbled back a couple of steps and fell against the wall, holding his cheek in complete shock. He looked up at me and asked why I did that. I kinda lost my temper after that. I told him everything I wanted to say to him for months. I told him what I really think of him. I told him what everyone else now thinks of him.

And, _damn_, did it feel good.

I would have gotten another go at him but his doctor -a psychiatrist or someone of that nature- held me back. I struggled in his grip for a moment, but stopped when he threaten to throw me outside.

I don't know who this guy thinks he is, but I wanted to punch _him_ after that.

Tala actually laughed after I told him and Claude. He thought it was hysterical and he went on to tell Bryan and Spencer afterwards.

Bryan was pissed when he found out. Only because he wasn't the one to punch him. Spencer on the other hand smirked and said that he had a feeling that might be the case. Apparently he saw the red mark on Tyson's cheek when he left.

For a few minutes after I verbally attacked him, he sat on the floor staring directly at Kai on the bed, who did not move once during the whole ordeal. Not a twitch.

Finally, I think the gravity of his actions finally sunk in as he didn't say much else after that. Only once sentence after he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to the police. He asked them if he can go now.

The Psychiatrist nods and steps aside to let the guards lead him away. He looked at me once before he left, but I didn't return his gaze. Instead I looked back over to Kai, before moving to stand by his bed.

I don't know if this little exercise helped Tyson realize what he has done, but I do know, he'll be nursing a sore cheek for a while.

Hey, maybe his cellmate can poke him, just so he knows what Kai had to go through.

Dammit, I'm thinking about the past again. I have far more important things to think about. Like, helping Kai to regain his strength so I can get him out of the country and to my parent's beach side hotel in Barcelona. Sooner the better.

The doctors say he's going to be fine, though a little weak, but that's understandable and they want to keep him under observation for a while.

Kai won't like that much. He tells me he hates hospitals and whenever he has to go to one, he usually sneaks out the window days before he is officially released.

If he tries it this time, I hope he warns me before hand. I'd have a heart attack if I enter his room and he's not here.

He has the doctors absolutely amazed. They never expected him to recover from his coma, let alone be sitting up, talking and answering questions mere hours after waking. Though, he is incredibly tired and can drop off to sleep in an instant. I overheard one of them saying that they had never encountered anything quite as remarkable as this. The list of injuries Kai had prior only seem to be giving him slight discomfort. Still, they're very cautious.

Later that night, after everyone else went home, I snuck back into Kai's room. He was asleep. The doctors say that he needs lots of rest and will tire very easily until he can get his weight back to normal, somewhere near the healthy range.

I sat by his bed for hours, I think, just watching him. The thick bandage on his head had been changed and the bruise on the left side of his face slowly fading, though it's now a sickly green and yellow color, but it is healing. I'm not certain how his other injuries are faring, but as of this moment, he's not in any pain.

It was a little after midnight when he woke up again. He held out his hand for me to take, which I did, carefully and we just started talking. Well, I did most of the talking, Kai was asking questions.

He asked me about my parent's hotel and what it's like. After I told him everything, he said that he can't wait to see it.

And I can't wait for him to leave the hospital and move there with me. After Kai is deemed fit to travel, I'm taking him out of Japan, away from the memories and away from the media. This time I'm going to make sure he concentrates on his health.

After telling him my plans, he smiled at me and said that he looks forward to it.

After asking him how he is really feeling, he tells me that he feels embarrassed by all the attention, something he's not use to. When the others visited him earlier, a few of them wanted to tell him how they really feel and how sorry they are about not helping him when they could have done something.

The guilt they have is something that will no doubt linger for a long time.

I know the guilt I feel with take a while.

Anyway, I suppose I should end this now. I'm at the hospital, by Kai's bedside again while he's sleeping. He says he sleeps better knowing that I here, watching over him.

Hey, now that I think about it, I think I've only left this hospital on short trips, like to go home and get something to eat of have a shower, but I always come straight back. I can't wait to get out. But I'm not leaving until Kai does.

Oh, gotta go. Kai is waking up. Hopefully I can convince him to eat something. Although, the hospital food taste like chalk, maybe Bryan or someone can smuggle some real food in. I'll talk to him about that later.

Miguel.

* * *

Yay, Kai is finally awake! I'm not sure if I should do Kai's POV next, because if I did, it'll be the last chapter, or if I should do someone else's, but I can't think of who. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

Please review with all your nice little comments. No threats, please, as I'm still having nightmares from the last batch. Nah, I'm kidding :3


	13. Mr Dickinson's POV

Reviews: The biggests thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

I decided to try some different by doing an entry with Mr. Dickinson's thoughts. I thought about doing others like Tala or Bruce, but I thought Mr. D was more appropriate. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this entry either way.

* * *

Mr. Dickinson's POV:

Dearest Journal,

I bet you find it hard to believe, an old timer like me writing in a journal like some hormone driven teenager. On the contrary, a lot of mature adults such as myself enjoy and rely on writing down our thoughts in hoping to clear out minds for other important information. Or to mark down the life-changing events that rock our lives.

And I'm afraid, this entry is the latter of the two.

It has been a good six months now, since this atrocity started. I'll start from the beginning, shall I?

It all started a mere two weeks after the final battle between Tyson and Brooklyn during the horrific Justice Five Tournament. The BBA was in desperate need for some good publicity, and that responsibility fell on the shoulders of the two strongest bladers the BBA has ever had.

Kai and Tyson.

The media insisted that they were an extraordinary couple and that they belonged together. Tyson and Kai agreed to start dating, spending most of their time in front of the cameras, or going to interviews.

And the BBA got the publicity we needed. But, I'm afraid it came at a price.

You see, a few weeks after they officially became the newest, hottest couple, the media began printing articles about how Kai's health seems to be deteriorating rapidly. He had been a healthy child before he started dating Tyson, but soon he started losing weight -weight he couldn't afford to lose- and began sporting painful and unexplained bruises. He wouldn't say how he got those bruises, but insisted that they were nothing to worry about and that they were his fault.

Now that I think about it, that moment where he insisted that the bruises was his fault should have sent off alarm bells in my head. But, being a selfish old man that I am, I didn't want the media to turn on us again. We couldn't afford it at the time.

So, this went on for a total of four months, with Kai's health getting worst as days turned into weeks. Still, we did nothing.

I still don't understand why. It's just to much for a tired old man like me to understand.

However, even though I, nor the BBA did anything to help Kai, one person did. Young Miguel, the captain of the Spanish team we were housing here in Japan.

There were no obvious signs at first, but I did notice the way Kai's eyes would light up when he sees Miguel and the way Miguel would inwardly seethe whenever Tyson put his arms around Kai to pose for a picture.

It was then that I started to suspect that there is something going on between them. I've never literally seen them together during the time that Kai was supposed to be dating Tyson, but I have seen the longing looks they share, the gentle acts of acknowledgement when they are near. I've also seen the hurt in their eyes when they have to be separated. For an old timer like me, I will admit, seeing their heartbreak almost broke my heart. They're so young, both of them, and yet being through more pain than anyone could ever imagine.

I know, being the older, father figure of all the boys, I should have stepped in there. I should have told Kai that there is no need to pretend to be in a relationship with Tyson for the sake of the BBA.

But, I didn't. And that decision will haunt me now and until my dying day.

Young Kai had been a mere child, a child who has done so much for the BBA and for myself. He had gone out of his way to buy back half the BBA so that no one can buy it out fro under me again and this is how we -I- repay him. Forcing him into an abusive and loveless relationship for the sake of some publicity.

And much publicity we did receive, but now, it doesn't seem to be worth it. Just after their four month anniversary, Kai tried to break up with Tyson to, I believe, pursue his loving relationship with Miguel. Tyson did not know that fact, but it didn't stop him from lashing out at the unbelievably frail Kai.

Yes, Young Tyson attacked Kai, placing him a coma that lasted two weeks.

The media began questioning our training techniques, comparing to those of Bio-volt, soon after that.

I do not know what had happen to Tyson for him become so self-centered and abusive -he used to be such a kind and friendly boy- nor do I know what is going through his mind at the moment.

However, from what I heard, after his excursion to the hospital -which was Hiro's idea- to witness first hand what Kai had suffered at his hands, he became more sullen and sober. Not once since then did he proclaim his innocence and blame Kai for everything. I believe he too is having a difficult time pin-pointing the moment when his personality turned to become so destructive.

The Grangers are taking things hard. Their brother/son/grandson just committed a heinous crime. I can not completely imagine what they must be feeling, though I do have some idea. I always treat my bladers as if they were my own grandchildren. The emotion I felt when I heard the news was complete and utter shock. My first original thought that someone was mistaken, but seeing the video of the attack, I couldn't deny what I saw.

In all my years that I have walked upon this earth, I don't think I've seen anything quite so shocking as what that video held.

The kids took it hard. Ray immediately went into a rage, blaming himself, while Max simply started crying and small Daichi went mute after explaining to him what had happened. News spread through the Beyblade networks like wildfire. I can't say I'm surprised as there are many employees of the BBA who simply adore Kai.

As you can imagine, Miguel probably took it the worst. He kept saying how he should have been there. I later learnt that he was the one who convinced Kai to leave Tyson. Kai insisted that he didn't come with him for he feared that if Tyson went into a rage, he'd be hurt.

I can't say that surprises me, either.

The utter shock and disbelief on everyone's faces is not something I will forget anytime soon. They seemed to be in a state of shock and spent many days walking around lost. Even the arrival of the Blitzkrieg boys, and Robert and Johnny later brought little reaction from them.

Fortunately, two weeks after the attack, Kai awoke from his coma, and subconsciously began comforting everyone. His mere presence alone brought comfort to them.

Things, thankfully, are slowly getting back to normal.

It's quite common knowledge now that Miguel and Kai are indeed together, but they have not, as of yet, proclaimed to the media about their relationship, hence making it official. I believe they do not wish for a repeat, with the media hounding their every move, looking for photos shoots and interviews.

They have deep and intimate relationship, and do not wish for the world to know every detail of their private lives.

Kai would stand at his window first thing in the morning, his hands against the glass, looking down at the city, hardly speaking a word to any of the medical personnel unless questioned, but would immediately turn away from the window when Miguel reappears after doing a quick errand to stand by his side again. Whenever Kai had to go somewhere for a check-up or a bit of exercise, Miguel is there. Due to his long list of injuries he has a bit of trouble walking and Miguel is his perfered walking aid.

I had accidentally stumbled across the two when they were sharing a passionate and tender embrace. I quickly left them be, they wouldn't want an old timer like me interrupting them. It would have be extremely embarrassing for them. So, they don't know that I saw, and I plan to keep it that way.

It is obvious to anyone and everyone how deeply in love they are with each other. Miguel has been by Young Kai's side since this whole ordeal started and has not left. And Kai feels completely comfortable around him, never have I witness such contentment with Kai when he is around Miguel. To spend your entire life looking over you shoulder and hiding from everyone to suddenly trusting someone with you life, love and heart is a big and amazing step.

He always did have a big heart, and I am glad that he is still with us so we are able to be fully appreciated everything that he has done.

There is much resentment directed at the BBA now, especially since we've chosen to help Tyson through his trail. I would like to make it clear, that we did not abandon Kai in his time of need. We just did what Kai would have wanted us to do. He even told me that he was grateful for what we were trying to do with Tyson. He said, that maybe he can learn to take responsibility for his own mistakes now.

Even so, his lawyer, Viktor, refuses to let the charges drop. He believes for Tyson to fully appreciate his mistakes, he must face his punishment. His trail date is set for next month, I believe. He's currently under police watch.

We're hoping to get him bail soon. He needs to go home for a while.

The media are all over us, looking for any comment on the situation, anything they'll be able to blow out of proportion and sell magazines for newspapers with.

Looking for any piece of information about Kai. They're already asking about Miguel's relationship with Kai. Doesn't take them long, does it?

The road to recovery has been -and will be- difficult for Kai. He has lost so much weight, that his body cells are attacking his muscles to make up for the energy it needs to stay alive. They've placed him on a high protein diet in the hospital, in hope that he'll be able to gain some weight. Fortunately, he has, but not as much as the doctors would like. Still, it's an improvement.

He doesn't have as much energy he possessed before and he tires very easily, sometimes falling asleep suddenly, in mid conversation. But fortunately, his personality hasn't changed, even after everything. It's quite remarkable how resilient he is.

Or maybe, the realization hasn't quite settled in yet.

He had to see a councilor about a week after he awoke from his coma, and he told him what life was like during those four months with Tyson. He had subconsciously tried to defend Tyson in a couple of instances, and it took the councilor and the others together to convince Kai that he had done nothing wrong to warrant these attacks and that he is not to blame.

I believe the fact that not everything is his fault is finally starting to sink in, thank goodness.

He'll be released from hospital in a day or two, I think -he probably has already snuck out, knowing him- and will be under Miguel and his family's care. God bless that child. His family owns a private beach resort in Spain that will have tight security so that Kai can recover in peace and away from the media, and the public.

He once told me that it'll feel strange not having to worry about what he says or what he does when he moves with Miguel.

"I know its selfish," Kai said to me one day with a small smile, "But I kinda look forward to be able to concentrate on myself for once. It'll be strange."

It will be sad to see him leave Japan, but I know it'll be for the best. He needs to be pampered once and a while.

I don't know if the Blitzkrieg boys will be going with him. They've always been over protective of him since he is the second youngest of the group. They might follow him and stay at the resort for about a week, just to keep an eye on things and to make sure no one will do anything to hinder or hurt Kai's recovery.

God have mercy on any unfortunate soul who falls in that category, for it will be certain the Blitzkrieg boys will have none.

But before his release and before he leaves the country, against his doctors orders, and his lawyer's wishes, Kai insisted on seeing Tyson for himself, hoping to get the answers he needs.

He's such a strong, selfless boy.

He got his wish a couple of days ago. I was there during the meeting, standing in the background in the company of Miguel, Viktor and Tyson's family. Tyson dared not look him in the eyes. He would keep his eyes to the ground, or on his hands.

Kai glanced at him from the other side of the table, as he sat in a uncomfortable wooden chair. He looked so small and fragile then, stilling feeling the effects of the neglect and abuse on his incredibly slender frame. The once dark bruise that marred his face for weeks is slowly starting to fade, but one can clearly see it. He swallows thickly, and asks, "Why did you do it?"

Tyson said nothing at first, his eyes looking anywhere but Kai. "I don't know." he told him after a minute of silence. "I'm sorry."

Kai shook his head and struggles out of his seat. "So am I," he said, as he grabbed the table in an effort to stay standing. "You're just sorry that you got caught."

Even though the words were harsh, to some they were probably true. If he didn't get arrested, would he feel the remorse he's feeling now? In majority of cases, no, they don't learn.

Trying to see the both sides of the coin is giving me headaches. I really wish for all of this to end soon.

Kai then pushed away from the table and over to Miguel, who is instantly by his side, handing him his single crutch and then helped him out of the room, neither one looking back. But, before he left the police station he spoke with the Grangers.

"I'm sorry," he told them, much to their surprise. "If I had know what was happening, I would have stopped him and things would never have gotten this far." He then left before they could have overcome their shock and reply. He always did have a habit of doing that.

As I had stated before, it's good to see that nothing has changed with him.

I must admit, I grow concern for Tyson's future. Even though young Kai had been through hell and back, his future is starting to look up. He has a wonderfully doting boyfriend, all his grandfathers inheritance had been granted and now belongs to him to do what he sees fit, and he has the trust and respect of the bladers from around the world.

But what does Tyson have after all this dies down? If Viktor gets his way, he won't be able to Beyblade in the world championships anymore, his titles will be revoked and he will forever have a black spot next to his name, which he must carry with him wherever he goes. It must be a huge shock for him. He was once one of Beyblade's most popular bladers. A huge fan base, but now his fans are starting to loose respect for him, and for the other Beyblade teams. They don't trust him anymore. If he attacked Kai while they were dating, what's stopping him from hurting others?

I asked Kai to at least talk to Viktor about dropping the charges, and he promised to do so, but I haven't heard anymore about it.

It has been a most trying six months for everyone involved. The BBA still feels guilt ridden for what happened, as does a lot of the kids. Sorry, beybladers. I practically call everyone younger than me kids.

Kai is set to leave Japan next week. It'll be good for him. He needs a different change of scenery. He'll get in a good two or three weeks of relaxation before he has to return for Tyson's trail. Where all the memories will return.

Where the media will begin replaying the events over and over again, reminding everyone of what they went through during that time.

…I'm getting to old for this nonsense.

Stanley Dickinson.

* * *

Um, yeah, a last minute thing, I guess. Just an entry on Mr. D's take on the whole thing, since he was there from the start. I hope I managed to show how tired he is feeling after the whole ordeal.

Kai's entry will be next and will be the last. Hey, 12 more chapters than I expected to do, but I love it so it's all good :3.

Please review.


	14. Last chapter: Kai's POV

Reviews: X3 Nyah! (glomps everyone who reviewed) Thank you all so very much!

Last chapter.

* * *

Kai's POV:

Dear Diary,

Um, hi again. Can you believe that this is only my second entry and yet so much has happened? It's another long story, so I will start from the beginning.

You remember in my first entry I said that I was dating Tyson to gain positive publicity for the BBA but secretly seeing Miguel behind the scenes? Well, a few days after that entry I decided that enough was enough. I wasn't going to take it any more and tried to break it off with Tyson.

The last straw was when he threatened me with a knife because I wouldn't make him a sandwich.

Miguel wanted to come with me. He was worried about me. He is always worried about me, but I decided that it would be better that he didn't go. And I'm glad that he didn't.

Why? Well, because Tyson…he attacked me. Apparently, he grabbed me and threw me against a brick wall. The doctors says I hit my head and fell into a coma. I was in a coma for about two weeks.

Being in a coma…it's hard to explain. It felt like I was dreaming, but ever now and again I could hear Miguel's voice coming through. I would sometimes hear the others as well. They kept apologizing over and over again. I remember wanting so badly to wake up and tell them that whatever it is they are apologizing for that it wasn't their fault.

It didn't feel like two week had passed, but everyone kept saying that it did. I believe them, really, I do, it's just hard to comprehend that so much time had passed and I don't really remember any of it.

I don't recall much of the initial attack either, but it was all caught on camera. And I've seen it. It came to be quite a shock to me to tell you the truth. I didn't realizes how effortlessly Tyson was able to throw me around. He had always been a little on the rough side, but it never occurred to me how bad he really was treating me.

I always thought that, you know, it was my fault somehow. It usually is, but Miguel and the others are trying to convince me that what Tyson did to me was not my fault in anyway. I don't know, maybe there was something I did or could have done to prevent this.

After wakening, I was unable to walk properly. Something to do with the muscles in my legs becoming stiff from laying down for too long, and the fact that I lost so much weight that my body was attacking the muscles for energy. It's complicated. They wanted me to be in wheelchair for a while. I insisted that I didn't need it though, as people would look at me with pity and guilt in their eyes. I didn't want them to be concerned, so I started walking again, which was a little difficult, to tell you the truth. I could only walk a short distance though, as I tired easily. I hated being so tired. I would be in the middle of a conversation and then I would drop off. Thankfully, I'm over that now. It certainly was annoying, I can tell you. Fortunately, Miguel never left my side.

I love him so much, but I can't help but feel guilty for worrying him so much.

He tells me that he feels guilty because he wasn't there to protect me, to help me when I needed it the most. He's so sweet.

The Blitzkrieg boys are much the same. They're acting more and more like body guards or overly protective older brothers, scaring off anyone who even looks like they might be working with the media. They've never really liked the media to begin with.

They know about my relationship with Miguel, and they have no problem with it, thank goodness. I didn't want them to think he might turn out to be like Tyson, which is never ever going to happen.

I'm not as naïve as most people think, I know when someone is just using me, like Tyson was in an effort to get more publicity for himself. I knew from the very beginning that our relationship was merely one of convenience, nothing more. There certainly was no romantic love or interest there at all.

However, with Miguel, I can't sense or see any of that from him. He knows that I am now one of the riches people on the face of this planet, but he doesn't care. He knew I was rich before we started seeing each other, and he doesn't care at all.

"It isn't about the money," he told me once. "I'm in love with you for who you are, not what you have."

When you love someone so much, is it possible to fall even more in love with them? Yes, I can firmly say, it is possible. You know you have something incredible happening when you continually fall deeper in love with them.

I'm sorry, that sounded so mushy, didn't it? If anyone should read this, they'd have a heart attack, I'm certain.

I am now living with him, in his family's resort in Spain, and I simply love it here. Miguel's family are amazing. They're so supportive of me and Miguel. They promised me that no personnel from the media will be allowed inside the resort and none of the holiday makers will bother me. It's so nice what they're doing for me, but I hope I'm not causing too much trouble. Miguel assures me that I'm not though.

They gave us the master suite up on the very top floor. It's a private floor, so no one other than the staff are allowed up there, and they rarely do venture up here.

The resort staff are also very nice. The chef, Mr. Sanchez is, how can I put this, very flamboyant. He loves to cook and always has something cooking on the stove. He is also very educated on the healing properties of food, and since I'm on a high protein and carbohydrate diet, he always makes sure that he has only the freshest ingredients.

He also likes to prance around the kitchen. Yeah, that's right, prance. I've never seen a more amusing sight than watching him prance around the industry size kitchen with a wok in one hand and a dinner plate in the other. He certainly livens up the place when he serves the food.

But, my favorite type of food is the ones that Miguel cooks for me in the kitchenette in our penthouse like room. I love being in there with him, helping him. I tend to eat more when I do, and that makes Miguel happy.

I'm slowly returning to my normal body weight, but I'm still ungodly thin to others. Hey, this is normal for me, I've never been able to gain any more weight than this.

The Blitzkrieg boys followed us here to Spain, as did Miguel's team, who managed to form some sort of a bond over the two weeks I was in a coma. They stayed for about two week, before they had to go back home to their own personal lives. The children from the Abbey -which is now completely under the Blitzkrieg boys management- need them, so they had to return.

I asked Tala to say "Hi" to them for me and to say thanks for all the get well cards they sent me. That was very thoughtful of them, especially since the cards were all hand made. I still have them with me.

Anyway, it's nice to get out of Japan for a while. Don't get me wrong, I still love the country, I just need to get away for a while. Get away from Tyson.

I know it's crazy, but I've decided to forgive him. The others think I'm crazy, but I feel it's the only way I can fully move on. I need him out of my life. I need to forget about him.

Even though I've forgiven him, I can't be friends with him anymore. I just can't. Maybe one day, but in the foreseeable future it's not going to happen.

I don't hear much of him anymore. I hear that he is getting professional help that he needs and that the BBA is paying for it as the Grangers don't have that kind of money to throw around. Other than that, he's been keeping a low profile. But Mr. Dickinson tells me that he's doing well.

It's strange, I want nothing to do with Tyson, but I can't abandon the Grangers. Bruce, Gramps, Hiro, they've all been so nice to me. I understand it must be difficult for them. Gramps told me once that he sees me -and the others- as surrogate grand kids. And I've known Bruce for years, even before I met Tyson. Bruce works for the BBA, gathering information on Bitbeasts. He's just an amazingly friendly guy, to everyone. Hiro, sure I find him annoying sometimes, but I must admit he does know a lot about Beyblade and has some invaluable information regarding Beyblade tactics.

I try to keep in contact with them, but I know it's incredibly uncomfortable for them. For me as well. I'm the reason why their son/brother/grandson is seeking professional help, whose life is no practically ruined.

I keep in contact with Max whenever I can, often with phone calls and emails. I'm relieved to see that he is slowly returning to normal. He is even starting to complain that Daichi -who is now living with him- won't stop talking. He even talks in his sleep. I share a few words with the monkey, but he still can't seem to comprehend how a phone works. Max is thinking about heading to America for a couple of days, to see his mother. It seems the recent events had prompted Judy into becoming more of a mother than a scientist. I'm glad things are starting to look up again for Max, I just hope it lasts. I've never really liked Judy, I put up with her for Max's sake, but sometimes she reminds me of Tyson, for some reason, I don't know.

I hear from Ray quite often, despite him being in his village. He tells me that he's planning to stay in the village for a bit, before heading out into the 'real' world again. He said something about Mystel being there and wanting to know what he has seen. The only way we can really communicate is through letters. I don't mind. It's nice to get something personal like a handwritten letter rather than receiving an email or phone call. A letter I can keep with me.

Speaking of email, I receive an email from Kenny everyday. He tells me the latest news on Beyblade and new rumors regarding new rules or whatever. He also tells me that the BBA are planning a get together a few months from now. It's going to be a little awkward with everyone there, knowing what happened, but it has to be done sooner or later. I just hope my health returns to normal so they won't fuss over me.

Gwad, it's embarrassing when people stare at me like I'm some fragile, porcelain doll. That's how everyone treated me after waking from the coma. Like they were afraid to touch me in case they hurt me. Miguel says that guilt has something to do with it as well.

Thankfully, Robert treated me as normal. I'm glad that I managed to keep in contact with him all those years ago now. I hear from him quite often these days, just for a chat or to talk about a business deal he's having second thoughts over. It's nice to know nothing has changed between us. I hear from Johnny, too, but only when he's at Robert's. Something about his place being an insane asylum or something.

I hear from the Blitz boys everyday, just checking up on me, making sure the media or anyone else isn't bothering me too much. Heaven help them if anyone does. They shouldn't worry too much, they'd be the first to know if the media was hounding me again. Sometimes the kids would steal the phone from them and quickly tell me something amusing that had happened, much to either Bryan or Ian's annoyance.

I swear, Bryan and Ian gets into more trouble than the kids do!

I also keep in contact with Hilary. She tells me everything the gossip magazines are saying, whether it's about me or about one of the others. Currently, though, there is a article about my relationship with Miguel. The media doesn't have the official word, but apparently, to some body language experts, we're together and very serious about each other.

They have no idea.

Let them think what they want. I really couldn't care less. I'm living with Miguel, deeply in love with him and couldn't be happier.

I suppose we should issue an official statement to the press soon, just so we can get them off our backs for a while. There is only so many times one can be asked the same question about a particular topic, isn't it?

My publicist -who is an old friend of mine and now working as Miguel's publicist as well- says it'll be a good idea for us to become official. He says that even though there will be countless offers for interviews, the stress of having to hide our love will significantly weaken. Plus, it should improve my health, according to him.

You know what? I think I will issue that official statement soon. But I think we should tell everyone before they hear it elsewhere. I don't care what the media sees, or anyone else for that matter. I'll kiss Miguel any time I want, whenever I want. I'm not going to hide anymore nor am I going to pretend. I don't have to. I love Miguel and he loves me, that's all that matters.

It's an amazing feeling living with someone you can't live without.

It's also amazing how much of a sap I've turned into, isn't it? I've never been the type to write down my feelings like this, let alone talk about them, but now I find it so easy. Especially when I'm talking with Miguel or about him. I've practically told him everything, and if there is something I haven't told, its due to the fact that I've forgotten about it.

I think Tala can vouch for me on that.

Oh, right, you don't know. Tala is dating someone, and that someone is Claude. They got together about a week after they arrived here from Japan, and they've decide to take it slow. No one really knows about their relationship except for me, Miguel, Bryan, Spencer, Robert and Johnny. And they want to keep it that way for a while.

I have to say, everyone was quite surprise about the whole turn of events, especially how they got together. Claude made the first move.

They were having a discussion, that soon turns into a heated exchange of words. I don't know what it was about as I didn't hear the start of it. Claude suddenly went silent. Shocking everyone, especially himself, Claude suddenly framed Tala's face in his hands and kissed him right on the lips. After he pulled away, he spun around and practically ran to his room. Tala blinked a few times, before chasing after him.

And the rest is history.

It's kinda like how my relationship with Miguel started, of course theirs is not nearly as complicated and difficult as ours was.

I've really got to stop thinking about that.

Anyway, the reason why I love it so much here in Spain is that the resort is so close to the ocean.

I love the water, especially the view from our room. It looks right over the water and the sunset is amazing.

I've found myself going out a lot more than I usually do, the beach in particular. Miguel likes to surf and he's very good at it, and I like watching him, especially in his board shorts, but watching him surf those bigger waves gets me a little nervous. Last thing I want to see is him being dumped by one of those waves. Thankfully, he hasn't yet.

I'm not there by myself when Miguel goes surfing, I'm usually accompanied by Claude and the others. Tala comes as well, when he's not traveling back to Russia for business. I really hope their relationship works out.

The other beach goers leave us pretty much alone, occasionally I get the odd fan wanting an autograph, but that's about it. There are some paparazzi, which isn't surprising. I swear, most of them are like vultures, circling around, waiting. It's bizarre.

You know, I never thought this would happen to me. This life, being in love, actually glad to be alive. Never have I considered the possibility that I would be, well, happy. Despite everything I've been through, I can't help but think I'm so lucky.

I'm simply blown away by the fact that I can love someone, let alone love someone so much that I can't imagine what my life would be like without Miguel in it. He has changed my whole perspective on life, and I couldn't be more grateful.

Hmm, I suppose I should end this now, it's nearly sunset and ever since moving here, I've watched each sunset, no matter what. It's a very calming experience. I especially love it when Miguel is watching it with me.

Well, here's to a brighter future, a future I never thought I'd have.

Kai Hiwatari.

----

Kai gives a small sigh as he closes his small black diary and places it on top of his desk. He stretches his arms over his head, wincing slightly when he pops a bone in his back. He places his hands on the desk and pushes himself up on his feet, swaying a little as he gets a headspin.

He places a hand on his forehead, willing the room to stop spinning, looking forward to the day where he is no longer suffering from fatigue, how ever long that may be.

He places his hand on his diary, ready to place it away in one of the drawers, but pauses. He smiles softly and shakes his head, tapping his fingers on the hard cover and leaving it out. It doesn't matter to him if Miguel reads it, there nothing he wants to keep secret in there. Nothing that Miguel doesn't already know.

Opening the large glass doors, Kai steps out onto the balcony, breathing the sea salt air, his eyes slipping close. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans on the balcony rail, opening his eyes again, gazing where the sky meets the sea. The large orange orb slowly begins to descend into the blue sapphire sea, casting the sky in an array of colors.

"It's really beautiful here," Kai whispers to himself, his hand moving to curl a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You should see it from where I'm standing."

Kai smiles openly when he feels a pair of arms wound themselves around his waist, pulling him backwards slightly, a soft kiss being place on his cheek. He sighs and sinks against the ever familiar chest, his hands resting on the strong arms. "Miguel, I thought you were busy."

"I was," Miguel tells him, tighten his arms around him. "But I dropped everything to be with you. I haven't missed a sunset yet, and I'm not going to start now."

"Hmm." Kai hums, turning around in his arms to press his lips against Miguel's. "I guess its tradition now."

"That's right, and there's going to be many more sunsets," Miguel says as he gently turns around so they can both watch the sunset without breaking their embrace. He rests his cheek on Kai's hair as Kai nuzzles his head under his chin. "I've noticed that you left your diary on the desk. Aren't you afraid someone will read it?"

"No," Kai tells him simply, pressing his lips against his again. "I have nothing to hide. Not anymore."

Miguel smiles. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Whooo! Finished! It's almost sad, you know, but it had to end sometime, didn't it? I'm so blown away at how far this story has come, especially since it started out as a oneshot that I never thought I'd continue, but 13 chapters later, here we are. Mind boggling, isn't it?

Well, anyway, I hope I managed to get the message across that even though things seem at their darkest and no hope in sight, to just keep holding on, things will get better :3

Please review with any comment or random thought that suddenly springs to mind.


End file.
